


The End of Everything

by hold_my_tea



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Canon Divergence - post DaMvtF, Gideon Gleeful Is A Creep, Mind Control, Minor Character Death, Minor Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines, Protective Siblings, Triangle Bill Cipher, Violence, post- damvtf, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hold_my_tea/pseuds/hold_my_tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rift is broken and Bill is finally in the physical realm. Dipper and Mabel are on the run with their family and friends, all the while they try to find a way to close the rift. It's the end of the world as they know it but they won't give up without a fight.</p>
<p>Picks up right where Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future left off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When he came to, the first thing he noticed was the sky. It had darkened considerably and a giant cross was in the air. As his eyes focused, he saw that it wasn’t a cross but a giant cut in the sky and revealed shifting colors and movement on the other side of the colorful yet terrifying spectacle.

The second thing was the laugh. That bone chilling and eerie laugh he had heard countless times before since making that stupid deal. He hated himself for it now that he could see what he had unwittingly helped cause. That ugly laugh sent chills down his spine as he sat up.

The third thing was his friend laying just a few feet on the ground in front of him. She wasn’t moving but he could see the smile rise and fall of her chest. Crawling to her side, he gently rocked her, “M- Mabel… Wake up. Please… I- I need you to wake up!”

Blendin pursed his lips at seeing her not respond to his actions. Being extra careful to not hurt her, he gathered the tiny girl in his arms and began to move in the direction he knew the Mystery Shack was in.

All the while, the laughter grew in volume and distant screams could be heard. Blendin did his best to block them out. He wanted nothing more than to run away from the forsaken time and place. He had done everything he could to prevent this from happening but he had failed.

“Don’t worry, Mabel. I’ll keep you safe,” he said and kept moving. Blendin could hear all sorts of creatures moving through the forest. In his run back to the Shack, he saw several deer, but also the gnomes and a couple fairies all looking for somewhere to hide. Blendin knew it would be useless. He had been possessed for weeks and had learned exactly what Bill had been planning.

“Mabel! Where are you?” Blendin heard someone yelling up ahead. It sounded like Mabel’s brother.

“Almost there…”

Blendin made a few more steps before he felt something strike him from behind. He let out a painful grunt but managed to regain balance before falling to the ground with Mabel. Looking around, he noticed some sort of creature flying. It’s mouth was filled with rows of razor sharp teeth and talons that were as long as knives. It looked to be nothing more than just a mouth with wings similar to a raven.

Looking up to the rift, Blendin saw an entire flock of them flying out. _‘Not good…’_ he thought before once again heading back towards the voice.

He tried to pick up speed but soon felt those sharp talons dig into his shoulder. He let out a cry of pain before wrenching himself free of the creature. Blendin could feel warmth spreading across his shoulder and the pain was incredible but he kept moving. Crashing through the trees, he could see both Dipper and another man calling out for the girl in his arms.

“D- Dipper! Over here!” Blendin called out and continued to run towards the boy, the creature still on his heels. He felt the talons scrape across his back, managing to tear his stealth suit and grazing the skin but not enough to bleed yet.

“Get behind me!” The elder man said before pulling something out of his pocket and throwing it at the creature. Whatever it was, made a large red puff of smoke on contact and the creature let out a screech of pain before flying off. Blendin held Mabel tightly to his chest, she still wasn’t moving even after all that.

The elder man and Dipper were soon at his side and taking Mable from him. They quickly took her inside and laid her down on a nearby couch.

“Mabel, wake up! Come on, wake up!” Dipper called out, shaking his sister. “Great Uncle Ford, can you do something?”

“Hang on, Dipper… I’m trying,” he called and grabbed a small flashlight from a nearby shelf. He pulled one of Mabel’s eyes opened and shined it in it then did the other.

Blendin could see from where he was that her pupils were continuously contracting and dilating in unnatural shapes and sizes. _‘What did Bill do to her?’_ The man called Ford looked into each eye again and the three people could see her eyes were settling into slits. It was a familiar and all unwelcome sight. What was he doing if Bill had physical form now? “W- what’s happening to her?”

“Bill has no need for possession anymore… but if a deal is made, they can still be a mindless puppet to him.” Quick as a flash, Ford pulled out a notebook from his pocket and began to hurriedly write down a list. Tearing it out, he handed it to Dipper, “Here. Go to my study and get these things. Hurry! There isn’t much time.”

Dipper was gone in a flash and Ford turned his attention to Blendin. “I have no idea who you are but I need your help. There is a box of white candles in the hall closet. Go and get them, then meet me in the gift shop.”

“Y- y- yes, sir!” Blendin ran off and did as he was said. He didn’t know if Mabel could be left behind with the man but he seemed to know what he was doing.

Blendin had to move around several coats and other boxes before finding the one with the candles. His shoulder was starting to throb and his sleeve was coated in red, a few drops of red had fallen on the floor, but he could help clean that later.

He ran back towards the gift shop where a large rug had been thrown to the side. Mabel had been placed in the center of the room and a large chalk circle had been drawn around her. Dipper was back and emptying whatever he was carrying into a brass bowl.

“There you are! Quick, place five of those candles around the circle and light them. I don’t know how long she has,” Ford yelled out. The urgency made Blendin shake and drop the box of candles. He knelt down and fumbled a bit but managed to grab the amount he was told. He ran around the circle and placed them while Dipper followed behind with a match.

Once all five had been lit, Ford lit another match and tossed it into the brass bowl. There was a puff of smoke then green flames coming out of it. He then began to say something in a language Blendin didn’t recognize.

Turning away from the man, Blendin set his eyes on Mabel. Her eyes were wide open now and her pupils only slits and glowing yellow. Dipper backed away from her when he saw her begin to float in the air. Mabel’s chest began to rise and fall with rapid succession. Whatever was happening seemed to be putting strain on her small frame.

Ford kept repeating the same phrase over and over while Mabel just floated in the air. Her eyes stared straight ahead, but unseeing of the world around her. Ford’s volume began to increase and Mabel’s body arched a bit as if she was in pain.

“Come on, Mabel! You can fight it!” Dipper yelled but Blendin didn’t think Mabel could actually hear him.

Her eyes began to change after several more minutes. The slits lessened and became more round and her eyes lost the yellowness to them. She looked normal and soon her body floated back to the ground. Her eyes shifted a few times from yellow to brown, but her pupils no longer changed. It made Blendin feel a bit better.

When Ford finally finished saying whatever spell it was, he stepped back and sighed. Dipper was about to go to his sister, when Ford reached out to grab his arm. “Don’t touch her. If she leaves that circle before the candles burn down, then Bill’s control over her will return and who knows if we can do this again. We got lucky this time.”

Dipper cast a sideways glance to Mabel once more and gave a sad nod of his head. “That ‘a boy,” Ford replied.

Blendin started to feel dizzy. After everything that had been happening in the last hour, he didn’t know what to think at the moment. Ford soon turned to him and reached out his hand, “I thank you for your help. What is your name, sir?”

“I- I- I’m Bl- Blendin Blandin,” he managed before falling to the ground and into darkness.

 

* * *

 

Dipper looked at the time traveler that had passed out on the ground and blinked. He looked to Ford then back to Blendin. After seeing what happened to Mabel, didn’t know if he had the energy to think anymore.

Ford then went to the fallen man and began to examine him closely. “Dipper, get the first aid kit please. This man needs his shoulder bandaged quickly.”

Dipper did as he was asked and soon came back with the kit. He knelt on the ground and gently cut back the sleeve of Blendin’s suit while Ford started to clean it with a clean wet rag. Dipper could see just how deep the wound was and thought it amazing that he was still able to carry Mabel the way he did.

 

"What was that thing? The thing that attacked Blendin?" Dipper asked.

"I have no idea. I have never seen anything like it before," Ford mumbled.

They wrapped up his shoulder with gauze and carried the large man to the living room where they sat him down in Stan’s chair.

For the first time, Dipper didn’t realize how tired he actually was. It had not been long since he returned back to the Shack with Ford from the UFO. Their near death experience took a lot of him and he just wanted to go to sleep, but with Mabel still recovering and the mystery of why Blendin was here was too much for him.

Instead, Dipper went to the kitchen and got himself a Pitt Cola and began to drink it as fast as he could. When he finished that can, he grabbed another and began to drink it the same way. He was halfway done before the burning sensation from the carbonated drink made him take a breather.

Ford soon joined him in the kitchen and sat down at the table. He buried his head in his hands and sighed, “We’re too late… Our shield from Bill may prevent him from entering the shack but that doesn’t mean he can’t send something else… How could this happen? Why?”

Dipper looked down at his soda and shook his head. “We can stop him. There has to something in the journals-“

“There is nothing in the journals on how to stop this. If there was, I would have put it in long ago…” He interrupted. “How- How could you let Bill get the rift?”

“Me? No! It wasn’t my fault. I did everything I could to stop this just like you,” Dipper replied.

“It wasn’t good enough. Now everyone is going to die!” Ford yelled.

“What’s going on here? What happened?” A gruff voice sounded from the doorway.

Dipper and Ford turned to the sound and saw Stan with a worried expression and a slightly torn suit. He was breathing heavily and he had a set of brass knuckles on one hand. He had obviously had to fight his way back to the Shack from some sort of creature. “Is someone going to answer me? Why are you yelling and why is there a fat guy in bloody clothes on my chair.”

“Stanley, please. We are busy,” Ford dismissed and turned back to Dipper.

“No. You are not doing this again, poindexter. You’ve kept enough secrets from me and now I demand answers. Talk!”

“Do you really think I want to talk right now? Because of your niece and nephew, the world is going to end,” Ford practically growled to his brother.

His words didn’t escape Dipper’s notice. He said they were Stan’s niece and nephew. Did Ford even think of them as family. Thinking over everything that Ford had said earlier in the day, Dipper frowned. He realized Ford saw him as himself.

“It’s not our fault, Uncle Ford! Mabel didn’t even know about the rift! How could she know? I kept the secret from her, so how could she know. I just did what you wanted! This is as much your fault as it is mine,” Dipper yelled at Ford. He was angry at the man. The man he had looked up to but now he saw him as an obsessive fool.

“The kid’s right, Ford. Own up to your own mistakes. I know I tried with mine and you just dismiss me left and right,” Stan said back.

It was in that moment, another figure entered the kitchen. Mabel stumbled in and looked around. “What’s going on? Why was I surrounded by melted candles?”

“Mabel!” Dipper called and quickly pulled his twin into a tight embrace. “I am so sorry! I know I messed up, can you forgive me?”

“What’s going on? Where’s Bill? Blendin?” Mabel mumbled and tried to push away from her brother, too confused to want affection.

“What’s going on his that your stunt has-“ Ford started.

Dipper quickly interrupted him, “Blendin is in the living room. He got you back here safe. Mabel, what happened?”

“I- I don’t understand… After our fight, I ran out into the woods and pulled my sweater over my knees so I could be in sweater town. Then Blendin appeared and said he heard how I didn’t want summer to end… He said he could make it happen if I got him something called a ‘time bubble’. I found it in your backpack. That glowing thing in the snowglobe… I gave it to him but he broke it. That’s when he took off his goggles and I saw that it was Bill. He tricked me. I- I’m sorry Dipper. He snapped his fingers and now I’m here and I feel like the morning after taking ten shots of Mabel Juice…”

Mabel looked like she was about to start crying but Stan and Dipper were there to pull her into a hug. She curled into them and held on tight. Dipper could feel how she didn’t want to let go this time. He didn’t blame her after what happened.

“It’s not your fault, sweetheart,” Stan mumbled.

“Yeah, Mabes. Don’t be upset,” Dipper replied.

Dipper looked over his shoulder and shot Ford a glare who was looking back at the three with disinterest. Dipper could see it now. He was still too bitter over what happened with Stan to move on. If that’s what he wanted for Dipper then he could forget about it. He needed Mabel and he didn’t realize how stupid he had been to think he could stay in Gravity Falls and leave her behind.

 

* * *

 

Seeing Dipper’s face made Ford grab one of the journals and run outside. It wouldn’t stop Bill but it could prevent him from going any further. He ran far into the forest until he was directly below the opening of the rift and began to chant the spell.

It came off in waves and spread out across the whole town. Purple waves of magic spread out and the maniacal laughter of Bill soon turned to mild confusion. His spell had worked but it also trapped everyone. Bill’s could not take his power outside of Gravity Falls, but nothing could get in or out either.

 _‘This was the only way,’_ Ford thought to himself.

He began to run back to the Shack when he saw them. Eyes were popping up everywhere. “Where do you think you are going, Sixer? The party has just began and yet you tried to make it exclusive?”

“I did what was needed!” Ford yelled back.

“Well, at least my friends can still have fun, but I think I’ll have the pleasure of kicking you out of this party,” Bill laughed and lowered himself from the sky.

He was glowing red and angry. He lifted his hand up in the shape of a gun and a blast of energy was forming on the tip of his finger. Ford stood defiant in place, knowing he was about to die. If he died, then at least he had stalled Bill’s plans for a little longer.

Suddenly Ford heard a shout, “Go, raccoon wife! Go!” Seemingly out of nowhere, a raccoon flew threw the air and hit Bill in his eye. It began to bite and claw at him while he screamed in pain.

Someone then took Ford by the arm and pulled him along back towards the woods. The man had bandages on his arms and a long white beard. His hat was so big that it covered most of his face from the angle Ford was at but he seemed familiar all the same.

The man went up to a boulder and opened up a keypad and quickly typed in a number. Then a panel slid open and Ford was pushed inside. The bearded man came in right after and shut the door tightly behind.

It was so dark inside that Ford couldn’t see a thing but then the man clapped his hands and laughed and suddenly the lights came on. The interior was a bunker, very similar to the one he and Fiddleford and built to house the shapeshifter. He wandered further in ad noticed a small line of unicorn hair around the entire room and several protection runes carved into the walls.

“Thank you for saving my life,” Ford said without looking over to the man. He was more fascinated with the technology he was surrounded by.

“Don’t mention it, Stanford. What are old friends for?” The man said. He laughed again and walked up to the side of Ford.

Ford looked down at him and noticed he had taken off his hat. ‘Old friend’ had confused him for a second but he could definitely see it. It was an old friend.

“Fiddleford! It’s good to see you again! Finally, someone reliable I can trust,” Ford exclaimed and patted his friend on the back. Maybe a bit too hard as McGucket lost his balance for a moment but regained it and did a small dance afterwards.

“Alright… That’s different… But it’s so good to see you! What happened to you all those years ago?”

“Well you see… After I got my head dipped into the portal, I invented this memory erasing ray. It worked wonders but I ended up using it too much and now my mind is all gone and filled with what you see now, but at least I can still do this,” Fiddleford explained and began to turn cartwheels through the bunker while laughing until he reached a large computer. He then typed in a few lines of code and security feed of the entire town was pulled up.

“I been here since that portal was last opened up. I been watching and waiting for anything that could happen. Now the world is ending and I think it’s time we find a way to stop that hog swalloping triangle.”

 

* * *

 

Mabel was in the living room. She was looking at Blendin with unease after what happened and drifted a bit closer. Tentatively, she reached out and lifted one of his eyes lids. She felt instant relief at not seeing yellow or slits.

But she did notice something about him. Placing her hand on his head, he felt unnaturally warm, as if he had a fever.

Looking at his bandages, she frowned at them because they were already soaking through. Going to the first aid kit, she grabbed some bandages and began to undo the other ones.

How long had he been here? Only an hour at the most but how could he be in such bad shape? When the bandages were undone, Mabel cried out at what she saw.

“Dipper! Stan! Somebody, come quick!” Mabel wanted to look away but she felt if she did, she would throw up.

Stan was the first in and looked at her with concern. “What’s going on? Why did you- Oh!”

Mabel and Stan looked at the wound which had a thick brown sludge mixed in with the seeping blood. Dipper was in the room moments later and audibly gasped at the site of Blendin’s wounds. He didn't wast any time before he throw up into the nearby umbrella stand.

“What happened to him?” Dipper asked out loud, even though know one could have an answer.

“I don’t know! I was just changing his bandages but when I took off the old ones, this is what it looked like underneath. He has a fever, Dipper!” Mabel cried out.

“It looks like his blood is thickening inside his body… How can that happen?” Stan mumbled to himself.

“This is bad… This is really bad…” Dipper mumbled to himself and thumbed through the journals. He looked through both One and Two but nothing on that creature that attacked Blendin. He thought Ford could have something else on what was happening, despite him saying there was no information on that creature. Without the knowledge, there was nothing they could do.

“Kids, get some hot water on the stove and boil it. Tear up some bed sheets. There is a bottle of rubbing alcohol under the sink in the bathroom. Get it too. We need to be quick about this,” Stan commanded and set the kids to work.

Dipper went and began to boil the water and Mabel retrieved the alcohol and grabbed a bed sheet from the hall closet. She prompt made snips with a pair of scissors then ripped the sheets the rest of the way. Stan had moved Blendin to the floor of the kitchen and soaked a strip of sheet in alcohol before pressing it firmly over Blendin’s wound. There was a mumble of pain from Blendin but he didn’t wake up.

"Put half of those sheets in the pot with the water. The water needs to be boiling,” Stan replied and continued to try and clean Blendin of the brown sludge that only seemed to becoming thicker and more noticeable.

Several agonizing minutes passed before the sheets were ready. Using a set of tongs, Stan pulled a sheet out of the pot and carefully tied it around the wound. There was another mumble of pain from Blendin and a hiss from Stan but the twins could only look on as their Grunkle worked on the time traveler.

Mabel noticed his cheeks were reddening and a few beads of sweat had broked out across his forehead. Grabbing a washcloth from a cabinet, Mabel wiped away the sweat. His skin was burning hot.

Stan had taken off his jacket and used it to prop up Blendin’s head on the floor. With a frown, Stan lowered his head, “Just let him get some rest, kids. I’m no doctor and who knows what will happen. I’ve been doing my best here. There is only so much emergency first aid can do, but getting him to a hospital is out of the question with what's happening outside. We can only hope for the best...”

Dipper slowly followed Stan out of the kitchen but Mabel sat on the ground next to Blendin. She looked down at him and occasionally would wipe away the sweat. His fever felt like it was getting worse so she went to the freezer and grabbed a bag of frozen peas. She placed the bag on his stomach and placed a regular ice pack on his forehead. Going back to the freezer she saw a couple frozen sponges in plastic zip bags, Stan said they were cheaper than cooling packs, and grabbed them as well. She unzipped his suit a bit and shoved them just below each armpit. She just wanted to get his fever down.

She knew it wasn’t his fault for what she did. Bill had tricked him just like her, she was sure of it.

It was half an hour before she heard him stir. Sitting up a bit straighter, she looked down as his eyes opened.

She gave him a soft smile and reached out to squeeze his hand, “Hey Blendin…”

“Mabel… Y- you’re okay,” he said with relief in his voice. “That’s good. I- I’m glad you are okay.”

“I’m fine… Thanks to you,” she smiled, tears threatening the corners of her eyes.

“I- I didn’t want to hurt y- you and Dipper. You did so much for me. You are my friend. I got you back safe. I did a good job,” he said and coughed violently. He turned on his side and groaned in pain when the fit finally stopped. She ignored the brown sludge that crusted the corner of his mouth.

“You did good, Blendin. Thank y- you,” Mabel mumbled, the first tear falling down her cheek.

“Don’t cry, M- Mabel… I- I’m gonna be fine,” he smiled before letting go of her hand. He had a soft smile on his face as he fell back to sleep.

Before Mabel could say anything else, Blendin’s entire body started to glow then he was gone in a flash of light. In his place was the now thawed peas, two bags with sponges, an icepack, and a single typed out note.

Mabel picked up the note and read over it with care.

 

 

_To whom it may concern,_

_The being who was here momentarily ago was a time traveler. His suit registered a flat lining heart and so he was transported back to his appropriate time line. He will be turned over to friends, family, and/or employers to have the body put to rest in a way they see fit._

_This paper will disintegrate within the next twenty seconds._

______  
\   /  
 \ /  
 / \  
/__\

Mabel barely had time to register what had happened when the paper in her hands burst into flames. She squeezed her eyes shut and called for Stan with a voice full of choked back tears. She really needed a hug.


	2. Chapter 2

It took over an hour for Dipper and Stan to finally get Mabel to calm down. Having Blendin vanish in front of her then receiving news by that note made her burst into tears the moment she saw her uncle and brother. Dipper had escorted his sister up to the attic where she was trying to relax, but that was not working out so well with everything that was happening outside of the Shack. Stan had gone upstairs to check on them and saw Mabel had pulled her head and legs inside of her sweater. He knew what that meant and decided to just leave her be for now.

Stan had just finished cleaning the last of the mess that Blendin left behind before he walked over to the vending machine and typing in the code. It was time for him to finally get some answers whether his brother liked it or not.

Once down in the lab, Stan took a lingering look where the portal once stood then moved to collect his photocopied version of Journal 3. Although it didn’t have his brother’s mad ravings in invisible ink, it would still have information he would find useful. He saw that creature in the sky and recognized it from that book. It took him a few minutes but he found it.

Bill Cipher… He had heard that name mentioned from the kids before but never thought much about it. He read over every piece of information his brother had. It was far more extensive than any other section of the journal and that made Stan suspisious. What was his brother’s connection with this thing?

Leaving the lab, he looked at the elevator and noticed began to search the interior. If the Shack was anything to go by then his brother had some sort of hidden switch in the metal container.

“Ah-ha!” Stan cheered upon finding a hidden button directly behind the button panel. There was only one button and he pushed it. He then felt the elevator begin to rise and stopped just after getting above the lab.

When the door opened, Stan took tentative steps inside and looked around at the newly discovered room. There was dust on everything but in other places it looked to be freshly disturbed. The large computer screen at one end was shattered and bits of glass were on the floor.

Finding the light switch, Stan flipped it and let out an audible gasp, “What the-“

He finally saw the same triangular shape on nearly every corner of the room. The rug with long ago melted candle wax stuck to it, the walls adorned with tapestries, drawings of the creature, and even a golden idol of it. Stan looked on in both horror and confusion. It soon turned to anger. “Ford… You son of a bitch…”

Taking a few more steps in, Stan opened up a nearby drawer and began to read the first file he came across. 

* * *

 

Ford was moving as fast as he could. If the information he got from McGucket was right, then someone in this family was next. He never knew how the man figured it out, but he had. He had found four of them already and gave them explicit directions on what to do. Now he was doing his best to get to the fifth.

That wheel always intrigued him but he never fully knew what it meant, but he knew the symbols were important. Maybe together they had the ability to stop Bill.

He managed to hop the large fence and make his way up to the house. Creatures that came from the rift were chasing several peacocks on the lawn. With all of the confusion, he was allowed to easily get inside the Northwest Mansion without getting caught.

Once inside, Ford looked around. The place seemed empty, but he knew better. He knew of the Northwest’s and what their true history. He thought it best to just get this over with. “Hello! Anyone here?”

No answer.

“I’m sorry to intrude. I just want to talk.”

No answer.

Were they not here? No. There were candles burning in a nearby room, but they were almost burned out.

Ford took another few steps into the house when he heard a high pitched scream. He didn’t waste anymore time before running as fast as he could in the direction he heard it.

Up the stairs and down the hall, he ran. He almost missed the room, but if h hadn’t seen the ripped tapestry, he would have.

Ripping his way inside, he immedietly saw the source of the scream. The young girl was cornered by two people approaching her with outstretched arms. Ford lept into action and grabbed one of them by the back of their shirt and threw them into a pile of boxes. The second, he threw a punch and caught them in the side of the face.

“Ouch! That hurt sixer!” Came a voice from one of the figures.

“Yeah. And not very nice of you either…” Came from the second.

They both turned towards him and their eyes were yellow with slits for pupils. Oh no… What did these two do?

Seeing the fear on the young girl, he moved quick to pick her up and move out of the room. “I’m sorry for this. I’m Ford. What’s your name?”

“Pacifica Northwest. What’s happening to them?” She said in a panicked voice as the two emerged from the room.

“I’ll explain later. We just need to get you out of here,” Ford exclaimed before running down the stairs of the mansion. With his free hand, he took out a marker and drew a design on Pacifica’s forehead. “That will hide you from Bill. Just don’t panic.”

“Little late for that!” Pacifica yelled, looking like she would start hyperventilating at any moment. He tried giving her a reassuring smile but was soon lost at the sight of a tapestry against a far wall. The colors were dark red and browns. There was a large triangle with a prominent eye in the center. He saw two figures either bowing it fear or servitude while fire burned all around. Ford felt a surge of dread course through his body right before they ran out of the mansion.

* * *

 

Almost an hour later, Ford came into the Shack with Pacifica in his arms. They were both out of breath and desperately needing to rest.

“Like… Thanks, but why are we here? Do you know Dipper or something?” Pacifica asked while jumping out of Ford’s arms.

“Pacifica? What are you doing here?” Dipper asked as he walked into the gift shop.

“Dipper? I knew you were here but can you tell me what’s going on?”

“I’ll explain everything soon. Dipper, have the others arrived?” Ford asked, urgency in his voice.

Dipper nodded at Ford, he didn’t want to talk to him but knew he needed to know.

“Good. Gather everyone in the living room,” Ford said before leaving the room.

“Mind explaining now? Like, why my parents went crazy and tried to attack me?”

“Long story but Ford will explain. Come on,” Dipper said and took Pacifica by the hand and led her into the living room.

Pacifica looked around and noticed the room was full of people. Mabel was sitting on the floor in front of an armchair where a Dipper and Mabel’s smelly uncle was sitting. Leaning against one of the arms was a girl with red hair. Sitting in the middle of the room on the floor was a large man with a question mark shirt and the crazy guy with the long beard. Leaning against the entryway to the living room was a boy with black hair and a hoodie.

The man who called himself Ford was standing at attention in front of the television. Pacifica just now realized how much he favored Dipper’s uncle. It took another second for her to realize they were twins. Did it run in the family?

Clearing his throat, Ford placed his hands behind his back, “I’m sure you have all seen what is happening…”

“Yeah, dude,” said the large man.

“Have to be blind not to,” the red head added.

“Duh,” the dark haired boy added.

Ford pursed his lips and continued, “As I was saying… Fiddleford, the chart please.”

The crazy guy lept to his feet and grabbed a nearby Paper that had been rolled up. It let it unroll and held it up for all to see. It was that triangle thing in the center with a strange wheel surrounding him. The wheel had been divided into segments and each segment had a different picture.

Ford pointed to the diagram and Pacifica could see the extra finger. Was this entire family weird?

“I call it the Wheel of Intrigue. I came across it in my studies. I’ve had… dealings with this creature before. His name is Bill Cipher and we all play a part in this somehow,” Ford explained and made a motion around the picture.

“As if… I don’t even like half of you. Why should I listen to you? Six fingered weirdo,” the dark haired boy interrupted.

He was answered with a shoe being thrown at his face.

“Nice throw, Wendy,” Mabel smiled and gave a thumbs up to the red haired girl.

Ford acted like nothing happened and kept talking. “Anyway, each symbol is supposed to represent a person… For instance, I’m the six-fingered hand.” With one hand, he pointed at the paper, the other was held up for the room to see.

Pacifica looked at the wheel then to the group in the room. Dipper’s Uncle Stan had taken off his fez and was looking at the design then to the wheel. He looked angry about something. The man with the question mark shirt pulled at his shirt and looked slightly amazed. The dark haired boy grunted at his hoodie with the stitched heart. Even Dipper took off his hat and looked at the design.

Mabel broke the silence. “Shooting star! That’s what Bill called me one time! It must be because of that! Bill said Dipper was Pine Tree and Soos was Question Mark!”

“She’s right dude,” the large man who Pacifica now knew was Soos.

“But it’s still crazy… Like, who are the other ones? They aren’t so obvious. Yeah, Robbie is the heart, I’m the… the pine tree, and Mabel the Star… but what of the llama, glasses, and ice bag? And this tenth symbol? The star with the eye in it?” Dipper pondered aloud.

"That's Gideon! It's the symbol from his Tent of Telepathy," Stan said, a bit angry, "I should know. That punk had it spray painted on my car one day."

That was the moment McGucket decided to poke his head right through the paper. Where Bill once was, now there was Fiddleford’s head surrounded by the wheel. “That’s where I come in! You see, I ain’t just been hiding and preparing for the end, but I been watchin’ you all. Ever since that little white haired pig looking boy got sent down the road, I been using his equipment for my own purposes.”

“Those purposes being?” Robbie said

“Keeping an eye on those dirty opossums and making sure they stay out of my stuff. Any who… Like I was saying,” McGucket continued, “I been doing some digging and found out something. Girly with the red hair is the ice bag, I’m the glasses, and blondie over there is the llama.”

“What?!” Pacifica spoke up. “What do you mean I am a llama!”

“Relax, young lady… It’s symbolic. Who you are,” Ford said.

“I’m not some ugly llama!”

“Llamas are animals that carry burdens of life. Based on what I’ve seen and heard from Fiddleford, then you are the llama. You bared the burden of your family name,” Ford said and leaned down to place a hand on her shoulder.

Her face was still screwed up in annoyance but her eyes shifted a bit to the ground in though. Another moment, she relaxed and sighed, “Fine. So I am this llama, but what does this have to do with me?”

“I… don’t know…” Ford mumbled.

“You don’t know? You have us all here for and you don’t even know why?” Robbie spoke up.

“Chill out, Robbie. I’m sure there is a plan. Right? There is a plan?” Wendy questioned and turned her head towards Ford.

“Yes. We all stay here until we can figure out our next step.

“Nice plan, poindexter,” Stan grumbled from his spot.

“You think you have a better one?”

Stan stood to his feet and pulled a manila folder out of his jacket. He pushed it into Ford’s chest. “I do actually. We are going back to that cave and finding out if there is a way to destroy that yellow jac- jerk.”

Pacifica could see that the folder had something stamped on it. She looked closer and could barely make out the words ‘CIPHER FILE’ across the cover. Ford flipped through it and frowned.

“I told you to stay out of my study…”

“And I thought you would have learned to stop keeping secrets! You knew who he was and never thought to warn the rest of us about him?”

“I had it under control. If anything, this is your fault for turning the portal back on!” Ford yelled out.

“Oh sure. Blame me. Just like you always do. Why can’t you just accept responsibility for once!”

“Just like you did at the science fair!”

“I did take responsibility for that! You were just so far up your own ass to see it! Not a day goes by when I don’t regret it! It was an accident, Ford!”

Ford was about to retort when both Stan and himself were suddenly covered in a slimy pink string and someone making yodeling noises. Pacifica looked to Mabel as she stopped the two fighting men. “Cool it, you two!

“Mabel’s right! I may not know what’s going on but we have bigger issues than whatever problems you are having,” Pacifica called out. She immediately put a hand to her mouth, not fully understanding why she spoke up like that.

She looked around at the group and she felt small. Everyone had their eyes locked on her and expressions varied from shock to agreement. Mabel and Dipper actually looked a bit happy.

“Pacifica’s right!” Mabel exclaimed and jumped to her feet, but immediately sat back down and clutched her head.

“Mabel… Take it easy. You still need to rest,” Dipper said and went to her side and placed a hand on her back.

“I’m fine, Dip Dip. I can do this,” she said and stood back up. She held onto the arm of the chair for support and looked around the room. Pacifica almost went to her side a to help her, but she saw Stan go and pick her up. For the first time, Pacifica noticed just how tired Mabel looked.

“We need a real plan and we need to work together. So that means you two need to hug it out or put you differences to the side. This isn’t about just you anymore,” Mabel said while shifting her view between Ford and Stan.

Pacifica looked around the room and sighed. She stepped up beside Stan and smiled up at Mabel. “Pines, I’m with you. I may not know what to do, but I will try to help.”

“I’m in too, dudes,” Soos spoke up.

“Same here!” Wendy called out.

“I guess I will too,” Robbie shrugged and pushed himself off the wall to come fully into the living room.

Pacifica felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to her left to see Dipper smiling at her. She smiled back and removed his hand from her shoulder. She didn’t let go. She liked his hand in hers.

* * *

 

Dipper put the walkie-talkie into his backpack, along with a notepad, a camera, a water bottle full of kerosene, a lighter, and strips of cloth. They were going to a cave and Dipper wanted to be able to see but also protect himself.

Mabel, Wendy, Soos, Robbie, and Pacifica were in the living room. They were organizing emergency supplies into boxes and preparing to move down into the basement of the Shack until Dipper and Ford got back.

Dipper stopped in the doorway to look at everyone. Wendy, Soos, and Robbie were packing things into boxes, while Pacifica and Mabel made a list and called out what needed to be where. Those two actually did make a good team when they worked together.

Dipper walked into the room and Mabel looked up to see him. He noticed just how tired she looked. He couldn’t remember ever seeing her look like this and knowing what Bill did must have been awful.

She walked up to her brother and threw her arms around him in a tight embrace. “Please be careful, bro-bro.”

“Don’t worry about me, Mabel. I’ll be fine.” Dipper said, trying to encourage his sister. By the look on her face, she didn’t believe him. He didn’t even think he believed himself.

“I’ll be back. I promise, Mabel,” Dipper smiled and ruffled the top of his sister’s hair. She laughed and that made him feel a bit better about what he was going to do.

She gave him one last hug before he left the living room. He walked towards the front door and saw Grunkle Stan and Ford talking with each other. By their expressions, they didn’t look to be arguing for once.

“-care of him,” Stan said just as Dipper approached.

Ford looked down at Dipper and nodded. “I will, Stanley. Don’t worry.”

“I do worry. We may fight, but you are my brother. Everything I did… Everything I ever did was for this family,” Stan said. He then went to his knees and placed both hands on Dipper’s shoulders, “Be brave, kid. I’m proud of you, but if you don’t come back alive, I’ll kill you.”

Dipper smiled and leaned forward to wrap his hands around Grunkle Stan’s neck in a hug. “Thank’s, Stan. Don’t worry about me. Just keep Mabel and the others safe.”

“Will do,” Stan said before standing back to his feet. He grabbed the baseball bat near the door and walked back towards the living room.

Ford and Dipper exchanged a look before nodding to each other and peaking out the door.

There were distant fires burning and the glow could be seen from the Shack. Several animals were running out of the forest and being chased by some creature. The distant laugh of Bill was louder than any screams or roars from the forest and Dipper thought he would much prefer the screams. That laugh still made him shiver after all this time.

Once the coast was clear, Ford gave the signal and started to run. Dipper was right behind him the whole way. The cave was a mile away and with everything the way it is, Ford didn’t think they would arrive for at least an hour. Dipper didn’t believe him but they would have to stop almost as soon as they started running again and wait out the danger of whatever was nearby.

When they were halfway there, Jeff the Gnome stumbled out over them. He recognized both Ford and Dipper immediately. “What are you two doing here!”

Dipper picked Jeff up by his hat and pressed his hand over the Gnomes mouth just as a gremoblin ran by. Dipper jumped into a nearby bush while Ford scaled the nearest tree. He could feel his heart racing and sweat pouring down his head, but Dipper dared not move out of fear.

Once the gremoblin was gone, Dipper sighed and removed his hand from Jeff’s mouth. The gnome took in a lungful of air, gasping for breath. “What’s the big idea? Are you trying to kill me?”

“Sorry, Jeff. We are just in a hurry,” Dipper mumbled and poked his head out of the bush, just as Ford jumped down from his tree.

“Dipper. We don’t have time to stop and talk. We got to get to that cave. It’s out only hope,” Ford exclaimed and began to move again. Dipper still had Jeff in his arms and kept running.

“Where are the other gnomes?”

“Hiding, just like I should be doing, but I went out in search of help. I heard he was back,” Jeff said, pointing up ahead to Ford, “and thought he could be of use.”

Dipper found it hard to run and talk at the same time but felt that maybe Jeff could help them in someway. “Carrying you in my arms in difficult. Climb into my backpack until we get where we are going. We’ll finish this conversation there.”

Jeff begrudgingly obliged and scrambled up Dipper’s arm and into the backpack. The extra weight on his back was a bit awkward at first but Dipper managed. After a few more stops, the three finally arrived at an alcove of rocks near a waterfall.

Ford went over to the rocks and began to move a few stones and pushing the larger ones away with some effort. “After figuring out what Bill truly was, I hid this away in hopes of no one ever finding it again. Help me with the one, Dipper.”

Dipper stepped up and looked to the rock Ford needed help with. It was a large flat one. It was much larger than the others. Slipping his hands into a good hold, Dipper began to push it away from the wall with Ford. With a final push, Dipper and Ford managed to move the rock enough for them to slip through the opening.

The inside was pitch black so Dipper walked off and found a sturdy stick. He then took out the cloth strips and tied them around one end and doused it with the kerosene. He then lit it on fire and handed it to Ford. He then made a second torch for himself.

“Why not just bring flashlights?”

“This way if anything comes at us, we can wave fire in its face. Also… This seemed really cool for going into a cave.”

Ford pursed his lips for a moment and nodded, “Good enough reason as any. Let’s go.”

Dipper was careful to not trip over anything on the way into the cave. He didn’t know how long they had been walking but he was sure he had already lost their way through the tunnels. Instead he just focused on Ford and kept walking.

“So, Jeff. Why were you looking for Ford?” Dipper asked.

“Because he seemed like someone that could help. We gnomes may be organized, but even we know our limits,” Jeff explained. “Also, you need to clean this bag out. It smells like dirty feet.”

“Hey, I like the way it smells, but I don’t know if we can help. That’s why we are here in the first place,” Dipper replied and shifted his torch to the other hand.

“Why? What is this place?”

Ford picked this moment to speak up. “The place where I first learned of Bill Cipher. In about fifty feet, the cave will open up into a larger room where I found out about him.”

Dipper didn’t have to see Jeff to know he was putting the pieces together. “You know that guy?”

“Unfortunately…” Ford groaned. “No more questions. We need to be careful.”

Jeff hopped up to sit on Dipper’s shoulder and whispered in his ear, “Did this guy cause all this?”

“Not intentionally,” Dipper mumbled back. Jeff sighed and crawled back down into Dipper’s backpack.

“Here we are,” Ford said once the cave finally opened up into a large chamber. The light from their torches illuminated a large painting of a yellow triangle with a single eye in its center. There were symbols Dipper recognized from the Journals and he thought those must be the instructions for summoning him.

“Spread out and look around. There has to be something around here on how to get rid of him,” Ford demanded and began to inspect the nearest wall.

Dipper moved slowly around the room. He held his torch out in front of him and trained his eyes against the dim light. The wall Dipper was looking at was painted in shaded of orange and red with black figures spaced around. ‘Those people are burning…’ Dipper thought to himself.

“Hey Ford… About what happened to Mabel… Could that happen to us?” Dipper asked, focusing on the painting.

“No. The metal plate in my head prevents that and you made your deal before the put the force field up. Mabel made hers afterwards so her mind was still susceptible to his control when she left the Shack,” Ford explained without looking over at Dipper.

Dipper closed his eyes and clenched his fist. He blamed himself for this because of what he said to Mabel before she ran out of the Shack. It was his fault she was almost lost to Bill. Before this was over, he was going to punch Bill right in his big stupid eye.

He turned his head and moved a bit away. He held his torch near the wall for a better look and noticed something about his flame. He gently moved it in front of a large crack and each time, it would flicker as if disturbed. He thought it a trick or that he moved it too fast, but he tested it again. It was definitely moving on it’s own near the crack. “A draft?” Jeff said, looking over Dipper’s shoulder.

“Ford. Come here. I think I found something…” Dipper said. A moment later, Ford was at Dipper’s side.

“Watch…” Dipper then waved his torch back against the crack. The flame gave a puff and flickered once again. “There’s something on the other side of the wall.”

Ford knocked against the wall and ran his fingers along the crack. He gave a puzzled look and sighed. Stepping back a bit, Ford quickly brought his right foot up and sent his heel into the rock. It only gave the slightest nudge but it moved. “More solid than it looks… Give me hand Dipper.”

Stepping up to the rock wall, Dipper put his shoulder against it and began to push. Ford did the exact same thing and even Jeff jumped out of the backpack to help. Slowly the rock began to give way. Little by little and inch by inch, the three were able to move it.

When it would no longer move, they looked at the opening they were left with. It was barely enough room for one person to squeeze by. Jeff walked on it with ease and Dipper followed after with a bit of difficulty. Ford could only get half his body through before wiggling out, “It’s no use. I’m too big to fit. See what you can find, Dipper.”

“Sure, Ford,” Dipper said and held his torch above his head once more. This room was smaller than the other but Dipper could see the same symbol from the other room. Taking out the camera from his bag, he snapped several pictures of every wall and corner. He was about to head back out when he heard a yell.

Dipper looked out of the passage and saw Ford swinging his torch at an eyeball bat. Dipper was about to go back out and help when he heard that voice echo in the cave. “Well, well, well… I thought I might find you here, Sixer.”

Dipper’s eyes scanned all over the cave but couldn’t find the source of the voice.

“Those little runes you’ve drawn on yourself may hide you but I know your head. You let me inside it several times.”

The painting. The voice was coming from the painting of Bill. Dipper dropped the camera back into his backpack and then put Jeff inside. He then grabbed the still half full bottle of kerosene and slipped out of the passage.

“Hey Bill! Looking for me?”

“Well, if it isn’t my old meat sack. How’s it going, Pine Tree,” Bill said in that overly friendly way.

Dipper looked at Ford who was holding off the eyeball bat. He swung the torch once more and landed a hand against it. There was a sizzling sound and a whimper before it began to fly off. It was that moment that a swarm of them began to pour into the room. That only made Bill laugh.

“Laugh about this!” Dipper yelled and doused the wall with Bill’s painting with the rest of the kerosene. He then pressed his torch against the wall. The wall promptly caught and began to spread over the ancient painting. “Run!”

Dipper burst through the swarm of eyeball bats and began to run. They didn’t have any mouths so he didn’t worry about teeth but he didn’t realize how hard their bodies were. When one of them touched him, it was like getting hit with a baseball.

Dipper let out sounds of pain whenever one touched him as he fought his way back out of the cave. Ford soon took and in the process, scooped Dipper up in his arms.

He had seen these things turn people into stone. Why weren’t they doing that? It would have been easy to do while in the narrow passageway.

Dipper didn’t get to dwell on his thoughts long as they burst out into the open. His eyes adjusted to the surrounding light and he suddenly wanted to be back in the cave. All sorts of creatures he recognized from the journals and some he never could have dreamed surrounded them.

“Great Uncle Ford…”

“I know, Dipper,” he mumbled and sprinted straight ahead.

Dipper closed his eyes, not wanting to see what would happen.

* * *

 

Mabel was fidgeting with her sweater and shifting her gaze from the walkie-talkie to the door. They had been gone an awfully long time. Why weren’t they back yet?

Mabel stood slowly and held onto the wall to catch her balance. Her body was still incredibly weak from what Bill did to her. She wanted to know what happened but no one seemed to want to tell her. Some of them looked at her like she would break at any moment.

Shuffling to the kitchen, she opened the fridge and pulled out her pitcher of Mabel Juice. There wasn’t much left but it would do for now. She didn’t bother with a cup so she just drank straight from the pitcher. Bits of glitter and a tiny army man stayed in it. She just fished out the little toy when she heard static coming from the walkie-talkie.

“-bel- Come- You- ere?” A distorted voice called through the box.

“Dipper! Is that you? Come in!” She called. Pacifica and Wendy must have heard her because they rushed into the kitchen to hear what was said.

“Stupid buttons! I think I got it! Mabel, it’s me, Jeff. This thing is as big as me so it’s hard to reach the buttons,” the familiar voice of the gnome said.

“Jeff? Where’s Dipper? Is he alright?”

Mabel could hear growling and yelling on the other end when Jeff spoke up again. “He’s fine. But the big guy, Ford, said everyone needs to move to the basement now. And the elevator should be ready when we get there. We have company!”

The walkie-talkie then faded back out to static just as she heard Dipper’s voice yell, “Ford! Watch out!”

Mabel felt her body shake with worry. The next thing she knew was Wendy was prying the talkie out of her hands. Her knuckles had gone white from holding it so tight.

“Mabel… It’s time,” Wendy mumbled to the girl.

She felt her body respond on it’s own with a single nod. “Wendy… Is he going to be okay?”

“Of course he is. Your brother is a tough little dude,” Wendy replied and pulled Mabel into a hug.

“I hate- well maybe not really because we are in danger, but can we get moving? That Jeff guy sounded worried,” Pacifica said and began to go back into the living room.

“She’s right,” Mabel nodded and pulled away from Wendy. “We need to hurry.”

Mabel walked into the living room to see everyone carrying boxes to the elevator behind the vending machine. Only four people could fit the first time because of all the boxes they piled in. Robbie, Pacifica, McGucket, and Soos went first.

When the elevator got back, Wendy, Stan, and Mabel picked up the last of the boxes. Mabel looked around and felt worried. Waddles! Where was Waddles!

She jumped out of the elevator just as the elevator began to close. She heard Stan call after her but it was too late. The door closed and was on it’s long way down to the basement. She heard the sound a thump come from the elevator shaft. She assumed it was Stan punching the wall.

Fighting off the dizziness, she ran all the way up to the attic. She looked around frantically for her precious pig and saw his rump sticking out from under bed. With a sigh of relief, she picked him up and made her way back down the stairs.

She made her way down the stairs behind the vending machine and pushed the button for the elevator. Her body was completely drained of energy despite the Mabel Juice.

She leaned back against the wall of the stairwell and sighed. She hugged Waddles to her and he responded by nuzzling his nose against her neck. She wanted to sleep.

The elevator was halfway up when she heard roars from outside. Moments later there was the opening and slamming of a door from above. Heavy footsteps and then two figures appeared at the top of the steps. “Mabel! What are you still doing up here!” Dipper yelled, voice full of fear and worry.

She didn’t get to respond due to the crunching and splitting of wood. Ford looked back through the door and pulled the vending machine back into place. He ushered Dipper down the stairs to where Mabel was and put a finger to his lips to tell them to be quiet.

Waddles was trembling in Mabel’s arms and that made her scared. She dared not make a noise for whatever was tearing its way into the Shack could hear. She heard the sound large feet tramping its way around upstairs and the flapping of wings. They were searching for something.

All three humans suddenly turned their attention to the elevtor. It sounded a soft ding. Then a roar echoed through the shack as something was trying to rip the vending machine from the wall.

“Inside! Now!” Ford demanded and pushed the children and pig into the metal box. He jumped in behind them and punched the button for the basement with more force than was necessary. Once the elevator began to move downwards, all three let out sounds of relief.

Mabel looked at Ford and Dipper. Both had their clothes ripped in several places and large bruises dotted Dipper’s arms and legs. Ford had a cut on his forehead and his trench coat was shredded into ribbons. It looked useless at this point, but Mabel couldn’t help to think it looked a little cool. It reminded her of the clothes from apocalypse movies. If it weren’t the apocalypse, she would be thinking of adding rhinestones and glitter to a few of the loose pieces of fabric.

“Mabel, are you crazy? What were you still doing up stairs?” Dipper said, between breathes of air.

“I- I couldn’t leave Waddles behind. I wouldn’t,” she mumbled, on the verge of tears at what almost happened to the three of them. Mabel closed her eyes and felt Waddles nuzzle her again. She gave the top of his head a kiss and smiled. “He’s family, Dipper. You don’t leave family behind.”

“Good pig,” Dipper said and patted the top of Waddles’ head. The pink oinked in content.

Mabel then noticed the little red hat poke out of Dipper’s backpack. Soon there was a face. “Is the coast clear?” Jeff asked and looked around. “Hi, Mabel!” He smiled when seeing her.

Mabel slid down the side of the elevator and leaned her head into the corner she was closest to. She was asleep before they reached the bottom.


	3. Chapter 3

Ford looked at the remnants of his basement lab. Although the portal was dismantled, the pieces of it were still scattered everywhere. Large sheets of metal and tangles of wire littered every corner of the main area where his work was. One of the kids, Robbie, was using his phone and taking pictures of himself with some of the larger pieces of metal.

Ford then looked to the others. Dipper was with his sister, Jeff, and Pacifica. Mabel was propped up in a chair sleeping while Dipper and Pacifica looked to be having a conversation. The young woman, Wendy, and the handyman, Soos, were out among the wreckage of the portal and pulling things apart. Wendy was showing Soos something about the metal and he nodded. He then walked off and began to gather pieces like Wendy had showed him.

McGucket was among the wreckage as well. Ford had sent him out there to look for spare parts. He was going to try and make a device to wirelessly view the security screens from McGucket’s private bunker. He didn't know if they would have time but it would be nice to have it.

Stan was poking at a few buttons on the nearby console to the portal. It didn’t work anymore and Ford was about to tell him to stop but he noticed the sad look in his eyes and the pattern of the flips. He was just going through the motions. Ford pondered for a moment how many times he had tried turning it back on in the last thirty years.

Ford was looking up at the wall where a projection from Dipper’s camera was pulled up. He looked down at his notes and then to Stan. Sighing, he looked to his brother, “Mind giving me a hand, Stanley?”

Stan looked a bit taken back by Ford’s request. Ford wondered why but then remembered he hadn’t been the warmest of people since he got back.

“Might as well. Everyone else seems to be doing something important,” Stan shrugged. Ford felt a smile threaten the corners of his mouth. He would make excuses like that in high school as well when he didn’t want to admit he wanted to help.

Stan picked up Journal One and opened it up to a page near the back on ancient languages. Ford watched the man as he began comparing symbols on the slide to the journal and writing notes on a separate notebook. He had never seen Stan work like this before in high school. Ford pursed his lips and sighed before turning back the screen and taking more notes.

Ford could see Stan occasionally looking over at the kids. The worried look never leaving his face. “Stan, I told you. Mabel’s fine. She just needs rest after what Bill tried to do to her.”

Stan set the Journal and his notes down to the side. Turning to look at Ford, he shook his head, “I just worry about them is all. I didn’t want them involved with all this supernatural stuff… And now…” He cast another look at Mabel before bringing the ball of his fist down on his thigh.

“Easy Stan…” Ford said.

“Yeah, I know… I just hate that I couldn’t be there for them. I was supposed to look after them and keep them safe this summer. I can’t even do that right,” he trailed off and looked down at his hands.

Ford shook his head and placed his own notes back on the table. “You said it yourself… What you’ve done is for this family. Sometimes your choices are ambiguous but you do your best. From what I see, you’ve done good with those kids.”

Ford noticed a slight curve to his brother’s mouth. “Thanks, Ford… but you are right. Everything I’ve done has been for this family. Even getting you back.”

Ford kept his face impassive as he looked at his brother. It wasn’t fair the way he had been treating him. He didn’t know what the portal could actually do. Then why couldn’t he admit that to Stanley?

“I understand, brother,” Ford replied and began to take notes once more.

He felt his brother’s gaze then heard an annoyed sigh. At least it was better than another argument.

* * *

Dipper scratched Waddles behind his ear and the pig let out a noise that Dipper thought to be enjoyment. Pacifica was quiet but stayed near Dipper and Mabel. Dipper looked up and saw Jeff running pack over to Dipper and dragging a blanket back to them. “Found this for your sister!”

“Thanks, Jeff. You aren’t so bad when you are trying to kidnap her for marriage,” Dipper smiled and lifted the blanket off the ground and draped it over Mabel.

“Don’t mention it. I mean, we still want her as queen, but she obviously needs support. Now I’m gonna go find some food for when she wakes up,” Jeff proclaimed and ran off towards the towering pile of boxes once again.

“He seems… weird,” Pacifica said while looking at the little red hat poking out of boxes.

“You should the other nine hundred ninety-nine,” Dipper laughed and continued to scratch Waddles. He looked up at Pacifica again who was staring at Waddles. “You can pet him. Mabel bathes him three days a week.”

Dipper watched Pacifica with curiosity, curious of what she would do. With a tentative touch, she reached out halfway then withdrew her hand.

“Don’t be scared. He won’t bite.”

Pacifica began to move her hand out slowly again until it was resting on the top of Waddles’ head. He nuzzled it into her hand and Pacifica smiled. “See. He likes you, Pacifica.”

Pacifica smiled back at Dipper. She scratched the top of Waddles head again. A few minutes later, they heard soft mutters coming from the chair.

Dipper and Pacifica turned their heads and saw Mabel’s eyes flutter open. She sat up a bit and looked around. A yawn escaped her lips and then she smiled. “Hello you two lovebirds. How long was I out.”

“About three hours,” Pacifica said.

“Lovebirds?” Dipper questioned.

Dipper looked to Pacifica and felt a blush cross his face when he saw her smile. He never thought of her that way before and wondered why he was blushing now. They had fun that night he helped her with the ghost and since she arrived at the shack, she had been friendly. She had hardly insulted anyone.

“Anyway, I feel much better now,” Mabel smiled and shifted out of her seat. Dipper lifted Waddles off his lap and into the chair Mabel occupied.

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to overwork yourself,” Dipper said, hand on Mabel’s arm for support.

“Dipper, I’m fine. Just hungry is all,” she laughed and looked around the basement. She then noticed Stan and Ford were working with each other. “Am I still asleep or are they getting along?”

Dipper looked to their great uncles and nodded. “Yeah, they’ve been working together for the two hours now,” Dipper replied while crossing his arms.

“That’s fantabulastic ,” Mabel beamed and walked up beside Stan. Dipper saw her hug his side and he picked her up in excitement to hug her back. “Grunkle Stan,” Mabel laughed, “I can’t breathe.”

Stan released her and laughed while wiping something from his eyes. “I’m just happy to see you are awake. You gave me a scare.”

“I’m sorry, Grunkle Stan, but you’ll be happy to know that I feel better than ever,” she beamed and skipped off to poke around the boxes.

“Hey Mabel!” Jeff said when Mabel opened one of them.

She let out a startled yelp but gazed down at Jeff in the box. “Hi, Jeff. What are you doing in there?”

“I found this for you!” He smiled and held up a box covered with stickers and paintings of smiling rainbows above his head like a trophy. One look at the box and Dipper recognized it as one of Mabel’s favorite snack cakes. She would make them every now and then and always saved them for later in that box.

“Awesome! Thank you, Jeff,” Mabel said and took the box and opened it. She took out one of the cakes and shoved it in her mouth. After swallowing it, she pinched off a bit of another and gave it to Jeff. “Enjoy. You’ll like it.”

Dipper knew the contents of those cakes… Glitter, nearly a pound of sugar, and sprinkles. How Mabel could eat that and not suffer consequences was a mystery to him. She called them Mabel Cakes. Dipper called them Sugar Surprises. The surprise being how someone could not have a sugar overload after one bite.

Jeff ate the cake without a second thought and looked up at the sky in a trance. Dipper thought the gnome was about to pass out when he looked to Mabel. “You are an amazing chef, Mabel! If you were our queen, then what you just gave me is what the wedding cake would be!”

“Aw, you are sweet, but I’ve told you before… I’m not going to be your queen,” Mabel said while stuffing her face with another cake and giving another pinch to Jeff. Dipper should have known that gnomes had a sweet tooth.

Dipper watched Mabel eat a couple more cakes before walking off to find Soos and Wendy. Pacifica stayed behind to try out one of Mabel’s cakes. Dipper didn’t have to see her reaction as he heard Pacifica talk about how it tasted like eating solid sugar.

Dipper soon found them sitting on the ground, surrounded by piles of wire and metal. “What’s going on?”

“Yo, Dipper! Check it out!” Wendy said as she picked up a nearby broom handle and held it above her head. One end had the bristles broken off so that it was round and blunted. The other end had a sharp piece of metal attached with wires and rope. “Pretty awesome spear, huh? Check it, I found a closet with a couple of brooms. Only two though and Stan is getting the other one, but I had Soos fashion these out of duct tape and metal.” She then grabbed something else from behind her and showed it off.

“No one makes metal daggers like Soos,” said Soos from his spot as he wrapped duct tape around another piece of twisted metal.

“You got that right dude!” Wendy said and the two high fived.

Dipper smiled at them and went over to the small pile of daggers they had made. He looked one over before picking it up and tucking it inside his vest. He grabbed on for Mabel too and even Pacifica but he doubted she would take it.

“Everyone, gather round! We’ve got something!” Dipper heard Ford yell from the control room. 

Soos, Wendy, and Dipper all exchanged a look before walking back to the control room. Wendy had both spears in her hands and Soos carried a few of the metal daggers.

Dipper took a spot between Mabel and Pacifica. He handed Mabel her shiv and she held it in her hand then pointed it up to the sky above her head, “I am all powerful!”

“You want one, Pacifica? Might come in handy if we need to fight our way out,” Dipper asked, palm open with the shiv exposed for her to take.

“No way. I don’t want to even touch that,” she said, recoiling a bit.

“Take it. You might need it,” Dipper encouraged, offering it once more.

He saw her eyes narrow a bit before taking it from him. “Fine… but only because you insist and seem to know how to handle this… mess." 

Dipper looked up to see Stan was eyeing his new spear and touched the sharp metal piece. He seemed impressed but gave it back to her. He then held up his eight ball cane for her to see. She looked as confused as Dipper because it seemed like the spear would be better than a wooden stick.

“Alright, everyone. Quiet down and pay attention,” Ford said and pulled up the pictures that Dipper had taken. Dipper took this opportunity to grab a tape recorder from the shelf and record everything. “This is an ancient language that I found years ago in my studies. Through hard work, I found a way to translate it.

 “Me and my brother have put our heads together and managed to decipher what the cave says and we are in luck! There is a spell that can permanently bind Bill away and undo all the damage he has caused.”

 “Then get on with it. The world is ending and we don’t have all day,” Robbie called from the back. “Also, can I charge my phone in here? I only have fifteen percent battery life left from all my selfies.”

 “Shut up, and listen,” Stan spoke up and approached the screen. He pointed at a symbol on one of the slides. “That is the key to this. It has to be drawn directly under Bill and the rift. There also has to be a flame in the center of the symbol.”

 Dipper studied the strange symbol to commit it to memory. It looked to be a circle with a cross through the center. Near the middle of the circle was a perfect square. It was an easy enough shape to remember.

 “The bad news is that this spell is so dangerous that it could possibly destroy the entire town in the process,” Ford announced. Dipper heard an audible gasp from someone in the room. He thought it to be Jeff.

 “Then, like, why even do it? If it destroys the town, how can it be any help?” Pacifica asked.

 “I said it could destroy the town. It’s no guarantee what will happen once the rift closes,” Ford continued.

 “Is there any sort of incantation that needs to be spoken?” Dipper asked.

 “Good question and yes, but it has to be spoken by at least two people. Those two are giving up their selves to imprison Bill. In both mind and body,” Ford answered.

 There were mutters of confusion among the group. "It means that whoever says the spell could possibly die in the process.

 A deathly silence passed through the room. No one knew what to say but Grunkle Stan broke it. “So… w- we have already decided that it’s going to be us,” Stan mumbled.

 “No!” Mabel ran forward and threw her arms around Stan’s waist. “You can’t do that!”

 “Mabel… I’m an old man. I am doing this for my mistakes and I need you to-“

 “I don’t care! You are my Grunkle Stan and I won’t let you throw away your life. There has to be some-“

 “Sweetie, there is no other way. If saving the world is how I die, then at least it’s a world where you, your brother, and your friends get to keep on living,” Stan said, picking Mabel up. Dipper’s vision clouded and he quickly wiped his eyes. He didn’t want anyone to see him crying.

 Stan finally put her down and she returned to her spot next to Stan. She occasionally sniffled and wiped her eyes as Ford, with more difficulty now with their revelation, finished saying the incantation and it’s translation.

 Dipper made sure the tape recorder he had grabbed was still recording. Once the translation was complete, Dipper shut it off and tucked it into his pocket.

 “If this plan could destroy the town, shouldn’t we, like… find a way to evacuate everyone?” Soos asked while scratching the back of his head.

 “Exaclty! And I know just how we can do it,” Ford smiled and strode over to a cabinet and pulled out a large folded piece of paper. He unfolded it to reveal a map of Gravity Falls and the valley.

 “We are here,” Ford said, pointing to a wooded area just away from the main part of town. “Now, the spell I performed to prevent Bill from spreading his power won’t be permanent but I know of a way we can get people out of town without being noticed.”

 “The let’s hear it,” Stan grumbled.

 

* * *

 

 “This is never going to work,” Robbie scoffed as the group followed single file down the tunnel.

 Instead of telling them the plan, he had jumped straight to showing them. He went over to a far wall in his lab and pushed on a loose rock. A metal door had then opened up to reveal a long dark tunnel.

 “Come on, Robbie! Where’s your spirit?” Mabel chirped and jogged up to the front with Ford. “So how long does this tunnel go?”

 “Gravity Falls has an old mine shaft. It used to belong to the Northwest family until they dug up all the gold. Now it just sits abandoned,” Ford said for all to hear.

 Mabel had her shiv in one hand, Waddles leash in the other. The pig would sniff the ground every now and then and shy towards Mabel. The way he was acting made Mabel just a little nervous. It was dark and no telling what could be hiding in these tunnels.

 She then tucked the shiv into the sleeve of her sweater and moved back to be with Dipper and Pacifica. She’d rather be close to her brother if something did happen. She didn’t want him to become another Blendin. Mabel squeezed her eyes shut at that image and took a deep breath to calm herself or else she would cry again.

 “So your parents just fainted? And when they woke up, they tried to attack you?” Dipper was asking.

 “Yeah, it was so weird… We were just having dinner, then they both collapsed with their faces into their food. I was shocked but once they woke up… T- their eyes…” Pacifica mumbled and gripped her hand into a fist.

 Mabel looked down at the ground in front of her. She understood what Pacifica was talking about. She remembered exactly what was happening to her but lied when Ford asked her. She just didn’t want Dipper to worry.

 She heard the laughing in her head and the voice telling her to give up. She felt cold fingers crawling up her arms and settling over her eyes. She remembered how it felt for her mind to be at war with her heart. Mabel would never forget that.

 Bill’s voice in her head had been uttering a mantra as if designed just for her. _‘Come on, Shooting Star… Just give in. It’s not so bad. Much better than hiding forever, right? Don’t worry about your family. Dipper was going to leave you behind, remember? Why don’t you just let me in? Just let me in…’_

 His voice had not been menacing at all which bothered her more than anything. It was almost comforting in her dream like state at the time. One of the only things that made her hang on longer was that she didn’t want to leave Dipper behind. She needed him as much as he needed her.

 Mabel was brought out of her thoughts by a hand being waved in her face and the sound of Dipper’s voice. “Earth to Mabel. Come in, Mabel,” he said.

 “Oh! Sorry, bro. You need something?” Mabel said, donning her smile once more as if nothing was wrong.

 He seemed convinced as he indicated towards the front where Ford had stopped against a boarded up wall. He must have already been talking because he seemed to be just finishing up. “Like I said before, remember not to make too much noise. We don’t know what could be in the mine once we enter it.”

 Ford then motioned for Stan to come at his side and they began to pull on the wooden boards. They were very old because they broke apart whenever the men gave too hard of a pull.

 Once there was a large enough whole, everyone filed through in a single file line. Mabel squeezed between Dipper and Soos, who now carried the second spear. Pacifica was behind Dipper and Wendy at the rear, spear in her hand, ready for anything.

 The mineshaft was pitch black and Mabel accidently tripped over one of the metal railings used for mine carts. She bumped into the back of Soos in the process, but he helped her up. Even in the dark, she could barely make out the shine of a smile, “Careful there, hambone.”

“Thanks, Soos,” Mabel replied, dusting off her sweater and skirt.

Ford had fished out a flashlight from the messenger bag he was carrying and grabbed two more. He gave one to Stan and the other to McGucket. “These tunnels have many turns but they all end up in one of two places. Exit one is near the cliffs of Gravity Falls. The other leads just to the outside of town, near an old logging road.”

“My family told me about these mines once… They couldn’t dig up anymore gold so they abandoned them. The exit near that road was both in case of a cave in and to allow supplies to be brought in from the outside without having to pay extra for labor,” Pacifica explained. She then looked around as everyone was staring at her. “I was forced to learn my family’s history… For appearances, you know?”

In the light given by the flashlights, Mabel caught Dipper rolling his eyes. She knew he what he was thinking and no doubt Stan was probably admiring the way the Northwests managed to save a bit of money.

“Anyway… if we can get the people of Gravity Falls into this mine, then it’s a home stretch out of town,” Ford smiled. He went to the wall of the mine and began to draw with his finger on the smooth, dust covered rock. He did a crude drawing of the cliffs and the mine entrance. He then showed how the mines twisted and conjoined until they reached the other exit.

 

“I’ve checked these tunnels, thinking I could use them at a later date for something and now I can. Bill can’t spread his power for the moment but he will have all roads blocked off so no one can leave town. He’ll also add patrols through the woods as well. We can go right under their noses,” Ford concluded and dusting his hands off on his shirt.

 

“And just how are we going to get everyone here without the triangle noticing? Like I said, this won’t work,” Robbie grunted. Wendy punched him in the shoulder for his comment and he hissed in pain. “Why, Wendy?”

 

“Because you need to shut up and listen for once. I believe in them and you should too,” she snapped and returned to attention. Mabel was reminded of the army guy she found in her Mabel Juice when she looked at Wendy. She’s have to fix it up to look like her later.

 

“And the gnomes? What of them? Or all the other friendly creatures in the forest?” Jeff spoke up. Mabel had just noticed he moved out of Dipper’s backpack and was riding on Waddles’ back. It looked kind of cute. A gnome atop his noble steed.

 

“That seal we’ve written on you will keep you safe from Bill’s sight. I wish we had drawn it on you in the cave but we were in a hurry at the time. Go to your family and have that same seal on them. You can lead them here and spread the word. I want to be able to save as many people and creatures as we can,” Ford replied to Jeff.

 

“You got it, six fingers!” Jeff said and gave a salute.

 

“Now, let’s get out of this mine and spread the word. We need the town evacuated before we can think about that spell being completed,” Ford announced. Mabel couldn’t stop the feeling of dread fill her stomach. She wasn’t ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halfway there. I'm thinking of changing the name of this fic. It was a working title at first and I'm starting to think it needs a change... Haven't decided on that yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Dipper was huddled inside the arcade with Wendy, Mabel, and Pacifica. It had been three days since the group had left the safety of the mineshaft. Three days of hiding in abandoned buildings, looking for anyone they could.

Soos, Robbie, and Fiddleford had been paired as a team. Pacifica was supposed to go with them but she refused to leave Dipper and Mabel. She seemed to trust them over the others.

Stan and Ford had gone off on their own. Stan nearly caused another fight with Ford when he said he didn’t want the kids on their own, but Ford insisted it was better they stay in small groups. Stan had begrudgingly gone along with his brother but not before telling the kids not to do anything stupid.

Mabel had lent Waddles to Jeff but only if he could make sure the pig didn’t come to harm. The gnome gave his word before using Waddles’ leash like horse reigns and riding off into the forest in search of help.

Three days had passed… Dipper was keeping watch while the others slept. He knew Bill was looking for them, but they were always careful. They only moved around at night, made sure their hiding places were free of any image of Bill, and always kept something nearby to defend themselves.

In the last three days, they had found quite a few pockets of people trying to hide. Dipper and Pacifica were the ones who explained everything while Mabel and Wendy would draw the seals on each person.

Three days and they had miraculously kept themselves hidden from Bill. He had begun to join the search himself. He must have figured out what was happening because he couldn’t see through his windows.

Dipper peaked his head over the turned over game system and saw that night fallen. He shook each person awake and pointed outside. “It’s dusk. Time to get a move on. It’s been three days, it’s time to head to the mine,” Dipper whispered to the girls.

Mabel sat up and rubbed sleep from her eyes. Pacifica did the same and smoothed her hair down. She had complained about having to sleep on the dirty floor each night and not having clean clothes. Dipper couldn’t do anything about that and she knew it, but he allowed her to complain. He thought it was her way of trying to cope with the situations.

Wendy was standing to her feet when she jumped back to the ground with her eyes fixed ahead. Dipper turned around and carefully peaked over the game system again and saw it. A large, furry creature with ten eyes and four arms blocked their exit. The fur was a dark blue that it might have passed for purple in the light. It’s eyes all shifted in different directions but never stopping to focus too long on a single thing.

Dipper ducked back down and put a finger to his lips to let Mabel and Pacifica to stay quiet. They nodded in return as he peeked once more over the machine.

It had been a risk staying in the arcade. It only had the one exit as they had checked the fire door. A billboard that had been knocked off the top of the building blocked it off. Dawn had been approaching fast at the time and now they were trapped inside unless they could do something about this creature.

Looking around, Dipper noticed a quarter lying on the ground near his foot. Picking it up, he gave it a toss across the room and heard the metal sound of it bouncing off several machines.

Looking once more, Dipper saw the beast’s eyes all focus towards the sound and it moved towards it to investigate. With it’s back turned, Wendy didn’t waste any time. She leaped across the room with spear in hand and pushed it with all her might into the beast’s back.

It howled in pain as a green fluid oozed from it. It quickly removed the spear and held it in two of its arms and snapping the wooden pole in two. “Oh fu-“ Wendy started to say before the third arm swung around and knocked her into the nearest wall.

It was now alerted to their presence and Dipper leapt into action. He held his shiv out in front of him while standing between the beast and the two girls behind him..

“Dipper! Don’t be stupid!” He heard Mabel cry out.

“She’s right! Don’t do something you’ll regret,” Pacifica said in turn.

Dipper didn’t move from his spot. He was not going to back down. When the beast jumped for him, he jumped too and readied his shiv. He had never done something like this before but he had to protect the girls.

He saw his opening and thrust his shiv forward. Too late. He was met by one of the arms catching him in a vice like grip by the wrist. The shock made him drop his shiv. Dipper was then hoisted into the air and held aloft while the beast danced around.

He lost sense of the world as he was being shaken violently. He was aware of a guttural screech from the beast then another howl of pain. Dipper felt pain race up his side and face as he was dropped like a rag doll.

Groaning, he opened his eyes to see Mabel had found another mop handle and had struck the beast with it across the face. “Don’t hurt my brother you ugly monster!”

“Mabel! Don’t!” Dipper said from his spot.

She didn’t listen. Mabel swung the mop handle with all her strength but it was easily caught by the beast. It was ripped from her hands and it was snapped in two just like Wendy’s spear.

Dipper tried to hoist himself up but the pain in his wrist where the thing had grabbed him was awful. It wasn’t broken but it was definitely sprained.

Dipper struggled to his feet right before seeing Pacifica come out of his peripheral with the pointy end of Wendy’s spear and pushing it into the beast’s back. It howled again and that left an opening for Mabel to leap forward with her shiv. She pressed it into the beast and it roared even louder. It didn’t waste any more time before running out of the arcade and into the night.

After it ran off, Dipper watched Pacifica and Mabel exchange look before laughing and then embracing in a tight hug. When they broke apart, Dipper was back at their sides. “Are you two alright?”

“Team work, you know?” Pacifica shrugged.

“Team work! Yeah!” Mabel agreed and fist bumped the air. Her gaze then shifted to the nearby wall. “Wendy!”

Dipper’s eyes widened as he remembered her. In all the excitement, he almost forgot about her. All three went to her side just as her eyes opened up again and she sat up. “What hit me…?”

“Easy, Wendy. You hit your head pretty hard,” Dipper said and looked where she had hit her head. There was a very noticeable bump forming but the skin didn’t break. He thought that was a good sign. “Can you stand?”

“Is stealing a cop car fun?” She smiled and stood up on very shaky feet. “Is it gone?”

“Yeah, but we don’t know for how long,” Mabel spoke up. “We need to get going.”

“Mabel’s right. It could be telling the triangle guy everything,” Pacifica added, worry now on her face.

“Alright… Just give me a minute,” Wendy mumbled and blinked her eyes several times. Dipper watched her regain her balance and take a few steps before she nodded to the younger trio. “Let’s go.”

The kids were ducking behind buildings and trees the entire way back to the forest. Once there, they were allowed a bit more freedom of movement. They all moved quickly and as silently as possible in the night. It was nearly midnight by the time the four arrived back at the mineshaft entrance. Wendy looked to be having trouble on her feet so this would be good time for her to rest.

Once in the mine, the four took a sigh of relief. Wendy back up against the wall and slid down it. They had barely even exchanged a smile when they heard footsteps coming from the darkness. Dipper had just realized they didn’t retrieve their shivs so they were defenseless if it was one of Bill’s.

The four stood their ground as three figures approached. “Kids!” Came a familiar gruff voice.

“Grunkle Stan,” Dipper and Mabel squealed and ran forward. Ford was their and a much larger person behind them. In the dim light from the mine entrance, Dipper could see it was Manly Dan.

“Wendy?” Dan said while moving past Ford and Stan. Her dad instantly picked her up when he approached.

“Hey dad… I kicked their butt,” she chuckled and relaxed against her father.

“Good to hear, Wendy. Always go down fighting,” he smiled and pushed her hair out of her face. Dipper could see that the bump had turned a dark purple color.

Dipper noticed she didn’t fight being held. She looked tired and he was worried she could have a concussion. At least she was with someone who seemed better fit to take care of her.

“We tried to tell Dan to wait on the logging road but he refused to leave until he was sure Wendy was safe,” Ford shrugged and looked out of the mine.

“Hey! Manly Dan!” Stan spoke up. “Get her to the other side. Her brothers are worried about her.”

Dan didn’t even retort before running down the shaft with his daughter. Dipper liked seeing how much he cared for her, despite how unorthodox Dan seemed at times.

“Hey! Here we come!” They heard a yell from outside before they saw Jeff riding on the back of Waddles. Behind him came all the gnomes, fairies, manotaurs, and a variety of other creatures from the forest. They all poured into the mineshaft and kept on going.

“Jeff! Get Waddles to the other side. I’ll be there soon,” Mabel called out to the retreating gnome leader.

“Will do, honey!” He called back.

Once the last of the creatures were gone, Dipper looked up at his uncles who were exchanging a look. They both sighed at the same time and looked to Pacifica. “Go on ahead. We want to speak with Dipper and Mabel alone for a bit,” Stan said to the young girl.

She had a defiant face and was about to retort when Dipper reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. “We’ll be right behind you. Just go on ahead.”

“Promise?” she asked.

“Promise,” Dipper replied. He then gave her the flashlight which she flicked on and off for a moment. Dipper was brought back to that night at her mansion when she was alone in that room. That was when he gained a new respect for her.

She gave Dipper and Mabel a quick hug. Before walking off, Pacifica quickly kissed Dipper’s cheek before running off down the shaft. Dipper saw the retreating light and it was soon out of sight as it rounded a bend in the shaft.

Dipper’s cheeks felt red and Mabel started laughing, “Someone’s blushing!”

Dipper turned his face away but only managed to see his uncles smiling down at him. “Better with girls than I was at his age,” Ford smirked.

“Not you too,” Dipper groaned.

The four all shared a laugh together. They let it last because they all didn’t want to face what was about to happen.

When the laughter died down, they all fell into an uncomfortable silence. One way or another, this was going to end before morning. Without thinking, Dipper rushed forward and hugged each of his uncles. He ignored everything that Ford had done for the time being because he was blood and held on for dear life. Mabel was doing the same to Stan. It soon turned into a group hug of all four just hanging on for dear life.

They all released each other and stood in silence, not wanting to admit the truth. Ford placed a hand on each of the younger twins’ shoulders and smiled, “You two are a shining example for what I should have been like. I know I’ve made mistakes and I have a hard time admitting them… I just had to rely on myself for so long that I forgot how to admit my mistakes…” It became apparent to Dipper that he had stopped talking to them. “Stanley… Can you forgive me for what I did? I’m sorry for everything… I want to thank you…”

Dipper looked up at Stan who looked like he wanted to cry. His Grunkle wiped at one of his eyes and placed a hand on Ford’s back. “Of course I do. You are my brother and my twin.”

Ford finally turned around to look at Stan and pulled him into a hug. Dipper hugged Mabel as well because he felt like it was appropriate.

Once everyone had parted, they all looked at each other and the awkward silence filled the air once more. Dipper was about to pull Mabel deeper into the mine so it wouldn’t be any harder than it was when the sound of a horn was sounded and the mine shaft entrance was flooded with light.

“I’m sorry for ruining the touching family moment, but widdle ol’ me just can’t let you go yet!” The overly chipper yet angry voice called from outside the cave.

* * *

 

 Mabel felt a wave of dread flow through her at the familiar voice. Straining her eyes against the light flooding the mine from the outside, Mabel could make out the outline of Gideon standing in front of a vehicle, a megaphone to his mouth. 

“Gideon! How did you get out of prison?” Dipper yelled, placing himself in front of Mabel.

“I’m so glad you asked, Dipper Pines. It’s amazing what the right business partner can do, and Bill Cipher is the greatest business man I’ve ever met,” Gideon said, adopting the tone he would use for his ‘psychic’ shows. Mabel noticed her was in one of his tacky suits but instead of his normal tie, it was a bolo tie like his amulet used to be. This tie was a golden triangle with a large ruby in the center acting like an all seeing eye.

Mabel ran out of the mine and picked up the first thing she saw, a large stick, and threw it as hard as she could at Gideon. The boy barely managed to dodge it. “Why Mabel! Is that any way to treat the future King of Oregon?”

“The only thing you are King of Gideon is Ass Town is because I’m going to kick yours!” Stan said, and pushing up one of his sleeves and striding towards the outside of the mine.

“Stan. Hold it! Don’t do anything rash,” Ford called after, running out towards his brother. Mabel turned around and saw Dipper followed behind, not wanting to be left alone in the mine.

Mabel stepped in front of Stan and tried to push him back. “Grunkle Stan, don’t. He’s just a butt face!”

“Although I appreciate you trying to help me, Mabel, I don’t like that pet name. Can you call me hubby instead?” Gideon smiled at Mabel.

Mabel looked over her shoulder at Gideon and then stepped out of the way of Stan. “On second thought... All yours, Grunkle Stan.”

Stan continued towards Gideon and the boy panicked. He quickly pulled a small box out of his jacket pocket. He nearly dropped it but pushed a button.

Suddenly a large explosion rocked the ground. All five people looked up but only one looked up in joy instead of fear.

Apparently Gideon had lined the cliff with dynamite and now there was a shower of rocks and boulders falling down. Mabel reacted quickly and moved to grab Dipper’s hand and dragged him out of the way before they could be crushed. Mabel dived for cover with Dipper into a nearby bush, but she didn’t know where her uncles were. She hoped they were all right.

Shuffling to her feet, Mabel saw Dipper had dropped his backpack and picked it up. She then picked her way out of the bush and gasped at the cliffs. There was a gaping hole in the cliffs and all the rocks had fallen to block the entrance to the mine.

All their friends... They couldn’t reach them and were now trapped in the town with Bill and his minions.

Looking to Gideon, Mabel recoiled in fear at seeing the chubby boy’s face was pure malice and his eyes were a bright yellow with slits for pupils. Mabel knew his eyes weren’t like that a moment before.

“Hello, Shooting Star!” The voice was Gideon’s but she knew who was talking. “Thought you could get away? But sorry to say, that’s not going to happen!”

Bill, controlling Gideon’s body, snapped his fingers and there was a flash of light.

The next thing she knew was that she was no longer next to the cliffs but was in the very center of town. Her eyes darted all around her and she saw Bill’s minions surrounded her on all sides. She saw the beast they fought off earlier and saw his wounds had already healed. Only scars remained from what they did.

Her gaze soon drifted up where Bill was looking down at her with what she could assume was glee. She then looked around and saw Gideon who was sitting on Dipper’s back, pinning him to the ground with his weight.

Mabel felt frantic as she looked around once more. “Where are my Grunkles, you stupid triangle?” She shouted up at Bill and pointing an accusing finger.

“I wouldn’t worry about them. They are a little wiped out at the moment,” Bill laughed and snapped his fingers. Two glowing cages appeared and floated in the air. Inside each one was an uncle. Ford looked to be knocked unconscious but when Stan saw Mabel, he grabbed onto the bars but cried out in pain as a shock went through his body. “Do that again, Stanley! I so enjoy seeing you in pain.”

With a groan, Stan sat up in his cage and locked eyes with Mabel. “Get out of here, Mabel!”

“Yeah, get out of here, Mabel,” Bill mocked and pointed his hand at her. She then began to float in the air. “Now that’s a laugh, but I made a deal I plan on honoring it. Although it would have been nice having you as a minion would have been easier, this will be more fun for me!”

“W- what are you going to do?” Mabel mumbled, unable to escape the invisible ropes holding her in the air.

Bill then made a third cage appear and Mabel felt fear go through her. Was she going to be put into it? She squeezed her eyes shut but never felt herself move. Instead, she heard sounds of protest from Dipper.

Opening her eyes, she looked over and saw Gideon had moved off of Dipper and now her twin was floating in the air. “Put me down!’ He yelled at Bill, struggling violently at the magic holding him in the air. Bill then gave a motion with his finger and Dipper flew through the air with a scream and into the cage. It promptly started to glow the same color as Ford and Stan’s cages.

“I- I don’t-“

“Understand? Don’t worry, I never go back on a deal,” Bill said before snapping his fingers. There was another flash of light and Mabel was gone from Bill’s presence and his laughter.

The next thing she knew was that she had appeared in what looked to be a normal bedroom. Normal by her standards at least. There was a large bed that looked super fluffy and perfect for jumping with a bright pink bedspread. A desk was nearby that had several books with nothing but stickers in them just ready to be stuck to something. The walls were painted like a dense forest. Among the trees, unicorns and fairies could be seen. The ceiling was the night sky and had glow in the dark stars stuck to it. In the far corner of the room was a rocking chair and a basket so large that she was sure Grunkle stan could fit inside with ease. The basket was overflowing with different types and colors of yarn. At the foot of the bed was an opened chest and Mabel could see it filled with painting supplies.

If she wasn’t so confused, this is the exact bedroom she would want for herself. As if it was made for her. Why would Bill send her here?

There were no windows so she couldn’t see outside to know where she was. Going to the door, Mabel was surprised to find it unlocked. She took a few steps out into the hall and looked around.

It looked to be a normal house but Mabel knew to not trust anything when it came to Bill. She kept Dipper’s backpack close to her, not wanting to part with it. Looking in it, she could see one of the Journals, a notebook, and Dipper’s tape recorder with headphones plugged into it. He had been going over Ford’s notes, trying and hoping their uncle could have been wrong about the consequences of the spell.

Mabel was in the center of a dreadfully normal looking living room when the sound of a door opening. Looking towards the sound, she saw Gideon enter the room and the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. Dread filled her stomach once more at the sight.

“Oh my little marshmallow,” Gideon said, taking slow steps towards her with his hands in his pockets. “Welcome to your new home… After all, every King needs a lovely Queen by his side.”

* * *

 

Pacifica heard the explosion echo through the entire mine. She had just crossed to the other side when it sounded. Panic gripped her frame as she tried to run back in but was grabbed from behind by Soos. “Don’t! You don’t know what’s back there.”

“Let me go! I could buy your whole family, now let me go!” Pacifica shouted and tried to wiggle out of Soos’ grip.

“No can do, dude. I was given strict instructions by Mr. Pines to not let anyone to go back through the tunnel,” Soos said.

Pacifica tried to wiggle out of his grip again but he was much bigger and stronger.

“No…” she mumbled to herself, not knowing if they were all right. The fight soon went out of her and Soos set her down. She walked off and sat down against a tree. A tear started rolling down her cheek.

* * *

 

Gideon rocked on his heels as he watched Mabel. She was sitting on one end of the couch so he decided to move closer. She proceeded to try and move further away. “Now honeypot, why do you have to be that way? Haven’t I been good to you?”

No answer.

“You know… It’s not polite to ignore your king…”

Still no answer.

Gideon gritted his teeth slightly. He tried to keep a calm voice, but his annoyance still showed. “Come on, darling. Talk to me.”

Mabel hopped off the couch and moved to a chair across the room.

“Answer me, woman!” Gideon yelled as Mabel shifted the pillow that rested in the seat to her lap.

“Shut up!” Mabel yelled back, hurling the pillow at Gideon’s head. He threw up a hand to block it and it bounced to the floor.

“Now I understand you are probably a bit upset about your family, but they were just getting in the way. I love you, Mabel. Why don’t you understand that?” Gideon said, voice adopting the cute act again.

“Why don’t you understand I don’t want to be your queen? I think you are creepy,” Mabel replied, moving off the chair and paced around the room.

Gideon watched her for a moment before sliding off the couch. “Maybe you just need some time alone… There’s food in the kitchen if you’re hungry. Don’t try to leave. Not that you could if you tried,” Gideon laughed and patted the bolo tie. “Bill had this home built specifically that I am the only one who can control who enters. Other than him of course.”

He went to the front door and gave her a wave, “See you later.”

She responded with by blowing a raspberry.

Gideon closed the door softly and once it was closed, his face went from cheerful to angry. He had made a deal with Bill and he wanted to know why he lied.

Gideon looked around and glared at each minion he passed on the street. He then saw Preston Northwest, or the Bill puppet that looked like Preston Northwest. Gideon strode up to him and pointed an accusing finger at him, “We had a deal, Cipher! Freedom from prison and Mabel Pines as my Queen. That’s all I asked for and yet she treats me like dirt!”

Bill’s voice rang clear as ‘Preston’ crossed him arms and shrugged, “Well that’s your problem, isn’t it? She was going to be a mindless puppet like this guy but someone intervened. Had she been put under my control, she would have been a doting and boring girl.”

“Can’t you at least make her like me?” Gideon nearly growled.

Bill laughed through Preston and shook his head. He then wiped a fake tear from his eye and smiled, “That’s rich, Gideon. If I make a deal with you, what could you give me? You have nothing left! Your family is gone. I let you keep your free will as a puppet so you should be happy that you have that. I’ve been too generous with you anyway. If she doesn’t like you, then deal with it. Not my problem.”

Bill shoved Preston’s hands into his pockets and walked away whistling a tune. Gideon balled his hands into fists and punched the closest thing to him with all his strength. He felt his fingers pop and the skin split open on one knuckle. Shaking out the pain, he marched back to his new home where his Mabel was trapped.

He thought about coming up with a better phrase for her predicament. He didn’t like using the phrase ‘trapped’ when it came to being in the house. 

* * *

 

The second Gideon had closed the door, Mabel ran to it and began to try the lock. She tried to turn the handle but found it locked. When she tried again, a sharp pain shot up through her all the way to her shoulder. Mabel recoiled in pain and massaged her arm.

Forgetting the door, she looked around the house for a window to try and look outside. She checked all the rooms but now a single window could be found. It confused her because the house was well lit despite the lights being off.

She was about to return to her… No. Not her room. Her prison. She was about to return to her prison cell when her stomach suddenly let out a rather loud noise. Thinking back, she hadn’t eaten much in the last couple days. She didn’t want to eat any of the food in the kitchen so she reached into Dipper’s backpack to see what he had.

She was disappointed to only find the journals, notebook, tape recorder, and… walkie-talkie! She quickly flicked it on and the static came to life.

“Hello? Come in! Anybody there?”

Static came back.

“Dipper? Soos? Anybody?”

Just more static.

Mabel let out a dejected sigh and was about to put it back in the bag when the static shifted.

“-abel? Th- you?” Came a voice through the machine. It was so distorted, Mabel couldn’t make it out at first.

“Hello? I can’t here you!”

“Mabel! I’m so happy to hear your voice.”

“Wendy!” Mabel squealed in glee. “Did Pacifica get through the mine in one piece? What about Jeff and Waddles? All the others?”

“They are fine! What about you? Stan, Ford, and Dipper? How are they?” Wendy said. Her voice sounded better so she must have recovered a bit more after having hit her head in their fight with that beast. 

“Oh Wendy! It was Gideon! He set off dynamite and blocked our escape! He’s working with Bill!” Mabel cried out and sat down against the nearest wall. “I’m being held prisoner in some strange house. Dipper, Grunkle Stan and Ford have all been captured as well. I have no idea where they are!”

 “Mabel, calm down… We are going to get you out of this and stop Bill-“

 “How? I’m trapped and without Dipper… What can I do? He’s the smart one, Wend-“

“Mabel! Don’t say that. You are smart and ever think you aren’t. You kids are amazing and don’t ever think you are less without the other. Everyone knows how awesome you two are and we all believe it you,” Wendy said. Mabel could hear the sincerity in her voice.

 “Wendy… I-“ Mabel cut herself off as there was the sound of scuffling on the other end.

“Mabel, it’s Pacifica. If I hear you say something like that again, I won’t forgive you. You are supposed to be the happy one, now act like it. Be yourself and think of a way out,” Pacifica commanded. Her voice was stern and determined. Mabel felt a smile tug at her mouth.

 “You are both right!” Mabel said, jumping to her feet. I have Dipper’s notes and one of the Journals! I can do this, but I need your help too… Guys, I need you to do something for me,” Mabel continued and fished both the notes and Journal Three out of the bag.


	5. Chapter 5

Dipper scratched his head and glared out of his cage at the monsters staring back at him. He imagined this must be what it felt like at a zoo, except he wasn’t given any room to move around. One of the beasts had taken his hat soon after being placed in the cage so there was nothing hiding the pure hatred Dipper felt for everything on the other side of the cage.

“Easy there, kid. Don’t want to cause an aneurism,” Bill laughed and ran a finger over the bars of the cage.

Dipper didn’t say a word but only turned his body so he wouldn’t have to look at Bill.

“Oh, come on, Pine Tree… Lighten up. Not like you are going anywhere,” another laugh from Bill.

Dipper continued to ignore him.

“Hey! I know! It’s been about fifteen hours since you last saw your sister. How about we peek in on her?” Bill said, voice dripping with arrogance.

“Leave her alone,” Dipper yelled, not looking at Bill.

“He speaks! Did you hear that everyone? He can talk!” Bill turned back to look at his friends and minions.

Dipper turned his head around and scowled at Bill. The demon’s back was to Dipper but that’s how he preferred it. He hated having that eye continuously staring at him.

Bill turned back around and he locked his one eye on Dipper’s two. Dipper didn’t dare turn away from the demon now. He wanted Bill to see every ounce of hatred on his face.

“You better hope I don’t get out of here you piece of-“ Dipper heard Grunkle Stan shouting but then was cut off by a cry of pain. Dipper looked over at Stan and noticed he had tried to grab the bars again.

“Careful, Stanley. I wouldn’t want to have to put one of my newest pets down,” Bill chuckled and materialized his cane. He then spun it around and floated away, leaving the three cages be for the time.

Once Bill was gone, Dipper moved closer to the bars. He was ever careful to not touch them as he whispered to his Grunkles. “Any plans to get out of here?”

Stan looked to his brother. Ford had woken up fifteen minutes after Dipper had been put in the cage, but had not said a word yet. Both Stan and Dipper kept their eyes on Ford but he never took his eyes off of the floor of the cage.

“Come on, poindexter! We could use some help here,” Stan said.

“Why bother…” Ford mumbled.

“Wha- Great Uncle Ford! What do you mean by that?” Dipper asked, utterly shocked by his uncle’s words.

“Why bother at this point, Dipper? There is no way out of the cage. Even speaking out loud right now would foil any plan we could make. He has eyes and ears all over this area. There is no escape. We lost,” Ford mumbled once again.

“Grunkle Stan! Tell him he’s wrong! Come on! Please!” Dipper pleaded to Stan.

Stan only looked at his brother in shock. He almost reached out to touch the bars in anger but stopped himself. Instead, he punched the floor of his cage and hissed. “How can you say that? After everything that has happened? How?” The more he talked, the louder Stan was becoming, until he was screaming at the top of his lungs at his brother.

“Both of you, please…” Dipper mumbled. They both turned to look at him, expressions of both helplessness and anger.

Dipper’s thoughts turned to Mabel. She was their only hope of escaping. Dipper closed his eyes and stared at his lap. ‘ _Wherever you are… Please be safe, Mabel…’_ he thought to himself.

* * *

 

“Shove it up your nose, Gideon!” Mabel yelled from the other side of the door. Gideon tried to open it again but the chair she wedged under the knob prevented that from happening.

“Now, honeypot, I know you may not like it but could you please wear the dress? I’d like for our dinner date to be special,” Gideon called from the other side.

Mabel blew a raspberry then shoved a few cookies into her mouth. After her conversation with Wendy the previous day, Mabel had raided the kitchen and put several food items in her room. She hadn’t left since then. She spent her time going over Dipper’s notes and drawing up plans of escape with the art supplies. So far, nothing seemed to offer any sense of hope.

“Mabel, please. I’m trying my best to make you happy,” Gideon said again.

Hearing that only enraged Mabel even more. She went to the door and removed the chair. She opened the door and stared down at the white haired child, “If you actually cared about me then you wouldn’t be keeping me as a prisoner!”

“Prisoner is such a harsh word…” Gideon started and gazed off into space. He was still holding the white dress he had described in detail through the door. Mabel shuddered at the sight for it looked like a wedding dress in her size.

“It’s the truth,” she said and began to push the door closed.

The door was stopped by Gideon’s foot near the frame. He yelped in pain before pushing his way into her room. “They make that look way less painful on T.V… Anywho… Why do you say such things? Haven’t I been nothing but nice to you? Why not give me a chance?”

“I did, Gideon. You then tried to destroy my whole family,” Mabel said and moved away. She moved over to the desk and shuffled a few drawings around to look busy. Some were escape plans that didn’t have any way of working and others were just doodles. The notes, Journal, and walkie-talkie were tucked beneath the mountain of yarn in the basket so she didn’t need to worry about Gideon seeing those for now.

He was soon at her side, looking at her pictures. “Oh what lovely drawings. I especially like the one where you gave yourself a jetpack and and a samurai sword,” he said sweetly, avoiding the point she just made.

“Get out of my room,” she demanded and turned her head away from him.

“Not until you talk to me,” he cooed, placing the fluffy dress on the end of the bed. He then sat down on the edge and patted the spot next to him.

Mabel didn’t sit down but did move to be in front of him. Her arms were crossed, eyes staring daggers at him. “Fine. I’ll talk to you if you leave my room.”

Gideon crossed his legs and sighed, a soft yet satisfied smile plastered to his face. “How can I make you happy? Other than letting you go of course…”

“Nothing. As long as I’m here with you, I won’t be happy. You’re a creep,” Mabel snapped back.

“I’m not a creep!” he yelled back. Seeing that he broke his façade, he smoothed back his hair and adopted the smile once more. “What I meant to say is… That is such a harsh thing to say. I for one don’t think I am a creep. I’ve given you everything you could want, my pet.”

The newest name was the final straw for Mabel. She balled her hands into fists, restraining herself from punching Gideon. Instead, it came out through her mouth. “Except you haven’t given me anything! You may have me in this room with nice things, but there is nothing here for me! I have no family or friends. No Grenda, no Candy, no Pacifica! No Dipper! All I am to you is a trophy, Gideon! You are nothing more than a creepy kid with an obsession. If you love me like you claim you do, then you would see that! Instead you treat me like a possession! I'm not your pet, now get out of my room!”

Mabel’s eyes were squeezed tight and when she reopened them, she saw Gideon had shifted to the center of the bed with his knees to his chest. His smile was gone and he looked a little scared. Mabel decided to use that to her advantage by taking a step towards him and making a growling sound.

Gideon then yelped and sprang off the bed, running for the door. Once he was gone she slammed it shut, making the rest of the room vibrate with her rage.

* * *

Gideon sat on the couch, gently swinging his legs. He didn’t understand. He gave her everything and he could give her more if she asked. Why couldn’t she love him? Why did he feel bad?

Shaking his head, he went to the kitchen to get started on his dinner for one. The cabinets should be refilled by now. Bill had said there would be no need for shopping, as the house would constantly replenish whatever was missing from the cabinets or fridge.

He ate in silence, constantly straining his ear to listen for signs of noise from Mabel’s room. He thought he heard her talking once but when he got closer, he had been mistaken.

Long after he was finished eating, he looked towards the hall, her words going through his head. _Creepy… obsession… nothing… a trophy…_

With a heavy heart he went to bed, but he couldn’t sleep. His own room gave him everything he wanted. A dartboard filled with the faces of people who crossed him, a blue bedspread in an impossibly large bed, a picture of Mabel on his nightstand in a heart shaped frame, and a dressing table.

He couldn’t stand to see that smiling face when the real thing only looked at him with hatred. He reached out his hand and pulled it forward so that facedown against the nightstand. In the process, he accidently brushed it off the stand and it fell to the floor with a crash.

“Dang it…” he mumbled as he heard shards of glass break. Ever careful of glass, he picked up the frame and frowned at seeing the glass had shattered and the frame had split in half.

_A broken heart frame to match my own,’_ he thought before placing the frame back on the nightstand.

Gideon didn’t sleep much that night and when he did, his dreams would be filled with yelling and ridicule. He would always wake up in a sweat. He couldn’t help but think he got better sleep in his prison cell.

The next day passed in a blur to Gideon. He barely ate any breakfast or lunch. He once heard Mabel leave her room to use the bathroom and get something to drink from the kitchen but he just remained sitting in the living room. He saw her walk away but she never looked in his direction.

He didn’t understand why she didn’t like him. He would do anything for her. He _could_ do anything for her with his money and power he now held. Yet she still didn’t want him.

He picked at his dinner, not even eating it but pushing it around on a plate. It had gone cold an hour ago and yet he couldn’t tear himself away from the table. He had taken to spelling out words with his food that matched how he was feeling. He was barely paying attention but his latest word made him stop. _‘Monster’_ was what he had spelled out using peas.

Is that what he had become? A monster? He loved Mabel, he truly believed that, but why couldn’t she love him in return? Was he truly a monster?

He left the dinner table and went to the bathroom. Stepping up on his stool to see the mirror, he looked at his reflection.

His eyes were haggard with lack of sleep and his hair was no longer in it’s perfect form. He couldn’t stand the sight of himself.

Going to the tub, he filled it with the hottest water possible, the steam fogging up the mirror. That was a start. Once the tub was filled, he got in with all his clothes still on. The water made his skin tingle but he didn’t get out. Instead, he fully submerged his body until he was fully beneath the water. He stayed under until he felt like his lungs were about to burst from lack of oxygen.

He broke the surface and took lungful’s of air. Once he had his breath, he repeated the process, this time he focused on his thoughts. He wanted to be someone Mabel could love. He didn’t care if other people hated him but he couldn’t let Mabel hate him. He broke the surface again and climbed out of the tub, clothes dripping water.

He stepped back up on his stool and wiped the mirror of fog. His eyes looked the same but his skin was pinker and his hair hang loosely to his face. He still hated himself.

Opening the medicine cabinet behind the mirror, he pulled out his prize. With the scissors, he began to clip at his hair. The thing he was once so proud of becoming nothing more than a memory as it was shortened to a much more appropriate length.

By the end, his hair was a choppy mess but it made Gideon feel better.

He then returned to his room and stripped out of his wet suit. He didn’t have much else as far as clothing but he managed to find an old t-shirt and shorts. He donned those and looked in his floor length mirror. He didn’t recognize himself at first but it was still his eyes and nose, his round stomach and pudgy fingers. He was still Gideon but he wasn’t.

Gideon pulled off the golden bolo pendant before he tossed the wet suit into the garbage and went to bed. It was another restless night but at least there weren’t any nightmares.

* * *

 

Mabel took another shot of Mabel Juice and kept working. She had her end plan finished with up Wendy and the others. When they weren’t able to do their part, Mabel managed to say a few words to Candy and Grenda about how much she missed and how worried she had been if they managed to get out of town.

Apparently Grenda had told Marius of the situation and he wanted to send a helicopter for her safety. She denied it because she wanted to make sure her friends and family remained safe. Marius had replied her caring for her family and friends only made him happier to have her as a girlfriend.

Candy had escaped at the same time with Grenda. It had apparently been Robbie and Soos who found them hiding in the post office, going through magazines that people had not gotten to receive before the rift broke.

Mabel doodled out the final part of her plan and smiled. It was perfect and it could work. If Dipper were they, he’d be proud of her. It was not silly like any of her other ideas and that made it seem perfect. It was a Dipper plan, with a splash of Mabel thrown in.

She had just tucked the notes and Journal back into the yarn basket when she heard the door opening. She was thankful she was next to the yarn as it gave her a quick excuse escape of reason. She grabbed the first ball and some needles just as Gideon walked in.

“I though I said-“ Mabel started to say but saw his eyes. Not Gideon this time. “What do you want, Bill?”

“Just checking up on you. See how you are getting on. Tell you about your brother…” Bill said through Gideon, checking his fingernails for dirt.

Mabel perked up at the mention of Dipper but grew angry again. She threw the ball of yarn at Gideon. “He better be all right or I-“

“I- I- I- I what? I’ve been hearing that a lot. You two threatening me when there is no room for them… You’ve lost kid. Your uncles have given up. Your brother is losing hope and you are a prisoner. Face it… There is _no_ escape,” Bill laughed.

Mabel just threw one of the knitting needles at Bill. It spun in the air but stopped inches from striking one of his eyes. It just floated in the air for a second before turning over and flying straight back towards Mabel. She ducked out of the way in time and it lodged itself into the wall.

“Not your smartest move, kid. I mean, how stupid are you? All powerful and omnipotent being, remember? Even if these sigils you’ve drawn on the walls keep me from seeing you, I can still use Gideon to check up,” he smirked as he started to walk closer. Her gaze flickered to the sigils. They did nothing to shield her mind from entering when she slept but at least the hid her from sight.

Her eyes then flickered back to Gideon. She just now noticed that Gideon’s body was no longer wearing a suit and his hair was much shorter but messily cut. Did Bill do that to him? The hair bothered her because it was such an awful job but the clothes… They made him look more like the kid he was. Cargo shorts that look like something Dipper would wear and a t-shirt with _‘Gravity Falls’_ written across it.

Mabel looked down at him without fear. That only made Bill smile. The manic grin looked even more unsettling on Gideon. “This is why I like you. A shooting star, so bright in the sky. It will be satisfying to finally see you fall.”

Mabel didn’t respond but her resolve faltered a bit. It didn’t escape Bill’s notice as he laughed once again. “I best be going now. This kid is still asleep and could wake up if I continue talking with you. By for now, Mabel,” Bill said with a wink.

Gideon’s body then fell like a limp doll to the ground and a soft snore began to escape his lips. Mabel looked down at him and sighed. She may be angry at him but he didn’t need to be uncomfortable. Taking a ball of yarn, she slipped it under his head then threw a blanket over him before going to her bed.

She had slept earlier in the day and wasn’t planning on sleeping anytime soon. Picking up her knitting, she got back to work on the newest sweater.

* * *

 Pacifica had just awoken and slipped out of her sleeping bag. A few of the citizens had gone to the closest town and bought several sleeping bags. There weren’t amny so everyone took shifts in sleeping. Her shift just ended and had to give it up to Grenda. Pacifica had to get back to work too.

Everyone had been put to work, even her. She was happy that her job was small and not involving too much manual labor. Pacifica and along with the gnomes carried buckets to the nearby springs to collect water for everyone.

There was a lot of work still to be done and if their rate continued, they wouldn’t be finished for at least ten more days. Everyone was scared of not finishing before Bill break through and spread his reign over the rest of the world.

The rest of the town had been freaked out first by so many of the creatures being seen. Some were scared, others intrigued, most just felt unsure of them.

Some of the town’s folks started to make themselves comfortable with certain species. Manly Dan integrated himself with the Manotaurs, Lazy Susan and the fairies got along well, and Toby Determined was marveled with the unicorns, although they looked to just use him for having their manes brushed.

Pacifica was about to pick up her bucket when she heard a cry of laughter. Wendy looked at her from her job and they nodded at each other before running to the noise.

When they found the source, it was just McGucket dancing around with some sort of device in his hands. “I done it! I done it! It got to workin’ at last!”

“What’s working?” Wendy asked, hands on her hips. The bump on her head was still a dark purple but the swelling had almost disappeared. That happened three mornings ago but it felt like a lifetime to Pacifica.

“My screen finder! I been workin’ on this since Stanford asked me. Got a wireless signal hooked up to my bunker and now I got’s a way to view them from here,” he laughed and danced around again.

Wendy and Pacifica smiled at that and were at his side. “Come on, show us!” Pacifica demanded.

“Alright. Hold on. Takes a minute for it to warm up…” McGucket then began to flip a switch and twist a small nob on the device. There were several other buttonsand each were labeled with strange symbols only he could know. She ignored those and focused once more on the screen that was coming into focus.

The first thing that was seen was a burning building with some creature holding something out to the flames. They didn’t linger on it but a second.

McGucket pushed one of the other buttons and the Mystery Shack could be seen, or what was left of it. The door had been torn off the hidges and several gaping holes were surrounding the outside walls. The windows had all been smashed and nearly the entire upper level was gone. Pacifica looked to Wendy who had a frown on her face.

“Just find the others,” Wendy mumbled.

“Can do!” McGucket proudly stated and began to move quicker through the stream.

Image after image passed over the screen. Monsters in some but wrecked buildings in all. McGucket moved so fast, they almost missed the three glowing cages in the town square.

“Holy…” Wendy muttered to herself.

Pacifica was speechless. She looked at the cages. She saw Dipper was missing his hat and his uncles both had dejected looks on their faces. Dipper’s face was full of anger. His expression was hatred and anger and Pacifica felt the same in that moment. She hated seeing him in a cage. She knew how it felt to be held back from doing what you want.

Her cage had been her parents. Without them, she was branching out. Three months ago, she never would have associated with anyone like Dipper or Mabel. Now they were her friends. It was all because she had not had the influence of her parents at the time.

“Wendy… Get the walkie. She needs to know,” Pacifica said before walking off. A raging fire burning in her gut.

From over her shoulder, Pacifica could hear, “Mabel… We found him.”


	6. Chapter 6

Mabel was finishing up her sweater when Gideon started to stir from his spot. He sat up and looked around in a daze before realizing where he was. He sat up with his legs tucked beneath him, a small blush on his face. “How…?”

“Bill,” Mabel said, before putting the sweater to the side. “He took over your body last night and came to talk since I’ve blocked his sight of me.” She then pointed to one of the walls that had the symbols painted on it.

“He also cut your hair,” she said and slipped off the bed. She had changed out of her pajamas in the night and into a sweater with a teapot with puffs of steam coming out of the spout knitted into it.

“No- No… I did that,” Gideon mumbled and stood to his feet. He massaged one of his legs upon standing.

His comment made her look at him in confusion. “That’s weird… Why would you do that?”

Gideon shrugged and began to back out of her room. “Just because I need to be someone else, Mabel,” he said just before closing the door.

_‘That was weird,’_ she thought to herself before going to the yarn basket and pulling out the Journal. She poured over the Bill Cipher pages for every scrap of useful information. She wished she had Dipper’s black light so she could read the hidden ink but that would have to wait until she escaped.

Another hour passed before she felt her stomach growl. She had forgotten to get more food yesterday so that left her with no choice but to go out there and face Gideon.

Mabel poked her head down and wandered down the hall. She saw him in the kitchen, starring at a plate of food, but not eating any of it.

Mabel squared up her shoulders and walked into the kitchen. He gave her a quick glance but no smile or arrogant grin. If Mabel had to say, he looked sad. It was not something she had ever seen on his face. Anger maybe but never sadness.

She grabbed a box of waffles out of the freezer and dropped two into the toaster. She stared at the toaster until they popped then began to walk back to her room with her waffle plate and a bottle of syrup.

She reached the entrance before she heard his voice. “Mabel… Can we talk?”

She didn’t know what made her stop and turn around. It was probably the sound of his voice. He almost sounded like he was in pain. Sighing, Mabel took a few steps back into the kitchen and leaned against the counter. “About what?” She did nothing to hide her annoyance with him.

Gideon pushed his food around and shrugged. “Just talk… Please?”

Mabel sighed again and moved to the table and sat across from him with her waffles. “Alright… Talk.”

He flinched a bit but Mabel didn’t know if she could believe his actions. He was manipulative towards everyone. She didn’t think she’d be any different.

“I- I’ve been thinking… About what you said two nights ago…” he said, never taking his eyes off of his breakfast. He had made eggs but they were already cold.

“I- You were right… I haven’t been good to you and I haven’t been fair.” His hands were wringing together as he tried to compose his thoughts. “I am not someone who can be loved right now. I know that, but I want to be. I don’t want to be hated by you, Mabel.”

Mabel looked at him with curiosity. She couldn’t figure him out. Was he being sincere or was this just another way to get her to do what he wanted. She decided to play along.

“Gideon… It’s not that you can’t be loved,” she said softly. She crossed her hands in her lap and shook her head, “You just need to learn what others want. You have to listen and not be so pushy about everything.”

When he didn’t respond but nodded his head gently, Mabel continued. “Like when you asked me on a date that first time… I wanted to be friends, but then you tried to hurt my family. That wasn’t cool.”

Gideon muttered something under his breath that sounded like _monster_ but Mabel couldn’t be sure.

“Gideon, just relax. You can’t force people to like you and you need to learn that.”

Gideon nodded his head again. “I- I know that now. I’ve been selfish about everything. I just wanted to be liked. I never really had anyone around, you know? No real friends, and when I saw you… I thought I loved you.”

“But you didn’t, did you?” Mabel asked.

He shook his head in response. “I realize now it was a crush. I wanted you as a friend. Not as a girlfriend. I just always got what I wanted and I didn’t know how to take no for an answer.”

“I wanted to be friends, Gideon. You know that,” she said, arms shifting to cross over her chest.

“I know,” he mumbled and poked at his eggs again.

“Why the hair and clothes then?”

Gideon tugged a bit at the shirt and sighed, “I want to be someone else now. I don’t want those suits anymore. They are for Gideon the Fraudulent Psychic. These clothes are for Gideon Gleeful the Friend.”

Mabel looked at her waffles and then up to Gideon. “We can still be friends… Would you like that?”

Gideon perked up again. His eyes were widened and Mabel could see how tired he looked, but he was alert at her words. “I- I would like that,” he smiled.

“Then let’s start over… Hi. I’m Mabel Pines. What’s your name?” She smiled and held a hand out over the table.

“Gideon Gleeful. It’s nice to meet you,” he returned and shook her hand.

“Would you like to eat breakfast together, Gideon?”

“That sounds nice,” he smiled and took a bite of his cold eggs.

Mabel poured syrup over her waffles and took a bite. They were no longer hot but they still tasted good.

“Tell me, Gideon, how did you come by such a home? You never run out of food no matter how much is taken from the cabinets,” she asked, biting into her waffles.

Gideon looked around and shook his head, “It may be nice but it’s could be better. I personally wanted a castle but Bill only gave me this.”

“A castle would be roomier. I was curious… Could we get some fresh air? There are no windows in this place and I’d like to go outside,” she smiled.

Gideon didn’t smile. For a moment, Mabel thought he was about to drop a façade and return to his angry self. Instead, he shook his head rapidly. “I can’t do that. I’m sorry but I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Do you have any idea what Bill would do to me? What he would do to _you_ , if he found out you got away?” Gideon said, nearly frantic.

“Gideon… I can’t be your prisoner and your friend,” Mabel pleaded. “Please… I have to stop Bill.”

“How can you be sure? What makes you think you can stop him?” Gideon asked, worry clearly evident on his face.

“Then I better win, huh?” She managed a laugh, trying to make light of the situation.

Gideon pursed his lips and squeezed his eyes shut. He looked like he might cry any second. He gave the tiniest of nods to her, probably out of fear that Bill could be watching. He doubted it. He left the bolo tie with his image in the bedroom. The privacy wouldn’t last much longer if he kept it there all day.

Mabel finished off her waffles and pushed her plate away. “Come with me, Gideon,” Mabel said and offered a hand.

Gideon stood up and accepted the hand. She began to pull him towards the bathroom. “Where are we going?”

“As your friend, the first order of business is that hair. I can’t let you have such a disaster on your head,” she smiled.

Gideon couldn’t help but smile back. 

* * *

 

 It was his the third day in the cage and If he had to guess, it was probably just past noon. Yet Dipper had not felt hungry or tired even once. He suspected whatever the cages were had some sort of life sustaining property. It made him hate it even more. Bill just wanted them in cages for fun, not as a prison.

Dipper suddenly heard a scream coming from Bill. He was a blazing red color and fire was flying wildly from his hands. He snapped his fingers and suddenly a figure was at their knees, pleading in front of him. It took Dipper a moment to realize it was Gideon. He looked very different without his suit and hair. With the neat style of his hair, Dipper recognized it as Mabel’s work.

“WHERE IS SHE?!” Bill screamed at Gideon, his voice taking on a deep and threatening tone.

“I- I don’t know…” Gideon groveled.

“What do you mean by that? That was your one job! We had a deal, Gideon!” Bill screamed, throwing a fireball at Gideon’s feet.

The boy barely rolled out of the way before the ball hit the ground. “W- well t- the deal’s off! I’m not keeping her prisoner anymore! She made me realize that friends are more important in life!”

Dipper was confused. This was not the same person he had been fighting three days ago. That Gideon had been cruel and angry but this one was remorseful and looked like the kid he actually was.

Bill’s color returned to yellow and he began to laugh. “F- friends? That’s hilarious! Do you know what happens to people who try to stop me?”

Gideon didn’t get a chance to reply before another cage was focused around him only. His soon joined next to Dipper’s. Gideon gave a nervous wave to Dipper.

“And for your disobedience!” Bill continued and pointed a finger at Gideon’s cage. A puff of smoke appeared and a familiar sight greeted Dipper. The screaming head that Bill once offered was now in Gideon’s cage. Dipper couldn’t hear it but obviously Gideon could as he screamed in horror and tried to kick it away. Being in the cage, it had nowhere to go so it just bounced back and hit Gideon in the leg.

“Make it stop,” Gideon mumbled out while he covered his ears. Dipper could only look on in pity while Bill laughed.

* * *

Before Gideon had let her go, she filled several zip bags with food from the cabinets. It was mostly just granola, cookies, and cereal. Stuff that would be easy to eat on the run. She had then retrieved the walkie-talkie, Journal, and notes from her basket. Gideon had been surprised to see she had kept something like that from Bill, but should have known from the symbols on the walls.

That had been three days ago. At the moment, she was back at what remained of the Mystery Shack. She knew what to expect on the outside from what Wendy had said the other night, but the inside looked even worse. Several walls were smashed open and there were some places she was afraid to step because they would let out such a loud screech, she’d be afraid of the entire thing falling down on top of her.

Fishing through the wreckage, she found everything she would need. Her grappling hook, the strange laser gun Great Uncle Ford had, the other two Journals and Grunkle Stan’s eight ball cane and brass knuckles. She had realized back at the mines he had left it in the lab. He shrugged it off at the time, saying it would be dangerous to go back for it at that point.

She had even inspected the tunnel that led out to the mines but all the dynamite Gideon had used made the area unstable. Rocks had fallen and had blocked out that way as well. She wouldn’t have left the town without her family, but she wanted to know if there was a way out. When it was clear that there wasn’t Mabel knew it was going to be a win or a loss for them.

With the help of Wendy, Pacifica, and Fiddleford, Mabel was able to evade detection from Bill’s minions and the seals on the sweater she had knitted at Gideon’s hid her from his sight. She was able to get sleep without worry that way. She just had to wait for Wendy and the other’s to finish their job at this time.

Just two more days. They were ahead of schedule.


	7. Chapter 7

“I don’t care! Just find HER!” Bill shouted at the nearest minion who scampered off in fear.

It was now on the eighth day of being in the cage and Dipper was restless. He wanted to move around by the first, but the energy the cage was giving him was maddening.

Ford had barely spoken a word and Stan would occasionally try to break his cage apart but that always ended the same way. They had both given up, but they just showed it in different ways. Stan just got angry when things looked bad.

Dipper looked to his Grunkle who was pointing and laughing at Bill. “All this trouble over a little girl? Why are you so scared of her?”

Bill had just faded back to his yellow color but Stan only enraged him once again. Bill then grew to an impossible size and came up close to the cages, his eye shining bright like a spot light. “Big talk from someone stuck in a cage.”

“When I get out, I’ll show you what I can do,” Stan laughed again.

“And what’s so funny? You are trapped in that cage and are never getting out. You’ve lost,” Bill shouted at Stan. Stan’s smile faltered for a second but he put it right back on his face. Dipper could tell he wouldn’t give Bill any sort of satisfaction.

Dipper looked to Gideon who was curled into the fetal position. The screaming head had been removed for the time being but Bill would put it back before long. Dipper could only imagine what kind of torture that would do to someone.

His own sanity was questioned several times because of the cage. He knew the cage provided his body with what it needed but Dipper didn’t understand how. He just knew that if this continued, his whole body would burst with the amount of energy he possessed at the moment. He wondered if this is how Mabel always felt.

His eyes drifted up to a nearby building. On the roof, he saw a figure moving. He assumed it was another of Bill’s minions until he caught of glimpse of long brown hair. “Mabel?” Dipper mumbled.

“What was that, Pine Tree?” Bill said, coming back over to his cage.

“I- I- I said Mabel… I think you are scared of her,” Dipper mocked.

“Watch it, kid. Wouldn’t want to be punished like Gideon would you?” Bill warned, raising his hands and blue flames appearing. His thumb and middle finger touching, ready to snap something into existence.

Dipper shrugged and gave a dramatic sigh. “Fine. Whatever you say. But I can tell. You wouldn’t be so worried about her if you weren’t scared.”

Bill grew red with anger once again, the flames in his hands doing the same. “One more word out of you and I’ll end you.”

Dipper looked around to the building he had seen her before. She was still there but something was in her hands. His eyes shifted to his cage then back to Bill. “I have one more thing to say… Grunkle Stan… What’s that joke about your ex wife?”

Grunkle Stan perked up and Ford looked on in confusion. He didn’t understand what Dipper was getting at. Stan looked around and frowned. “Is this really the time for jokes?”

“We have nothing better to do and Bill might like it,” Dipper said. He just hoped he was convincing. He had never been the best at acting.

“Ugh… Fine. Hey, Bill!” Stan shouted. Bill cast a lingering yet angry look at Dipper before floating to Stan’s cage. “My ex wife still misses me… But her aim is getting better!”

Bill floated back a few feet and narrowed his eye.

“Her aim is getting better!” Stan frowned but and crossed his arms. He hadn't seen her and now he probably thought Dipper was crazy. Ford's face was full of worry. Neither had seen her so that still gave Mabel the element of surprise.

“I suppose that is funny… But I have a better one? What made the old man scream?” Bill asked.

“GRAPPLING HOOK!” Came a shout from the nearest building.

“No, that’s not the- aaAAHHH MY EEEEYYYYEEE!” Bill screamed as Mabel flew down from the building. She had her leg kicked out and it found it’s mark in the center of Bill’s eye when he turned around to find the noise.

While Bill screamed in pain, Dipper thought his concentration must have dropped because the cages flashed out of existence and the four people dropped to the ground with a thump.

“Dipper!” Mabel cried and ran over to hug her brother. They gave each other a tight embrace and smiled.

“Mabel! Are you crazy? Do you have any idea what could have happened,” Ford asked, looking down at her.

They didn’t have much time so she began to fish around the backpack for her supplies while talking. “I was focused on getting you out of those cages. You are family and we don’t leave family and friends behind.”

Stan had already claimed his can and brass knuckles. A dark smile crossed his face. Dipper could only think of the things he was thinking.

“Here, Great Uncle Ford,” Mabel said, offering out his laser gun.

Seeing it, Ford donned a surprised face but took it. He pushed a button on it and it began to warm up.

“Dipper, here,” she said, handing him the backpack. He looked in it and saw all three of the journals.

“Mabel, you are the greatest,” he said.

“Thanks. You can tell me again later. After we kick Bill’s butt,” She said and held her grappling hook ready.

“How cute!” Bill yelled, still rubbing his eye. “The shooting star has made an appearance. But stars that shine too bright will… Explode!” Bill then threw a large fireball at the group. They barely managed to get out of the way in time before it scorched the ground and flames lapped around the square.

“Gideon,” Mabel said as she ducked behind a wall with him and Dipper, “I want you to run away from here. Find somewhere to hide.”

Ford and Stan were out in the opening, dodging Bill’s fire. Dipper watched them with worry and amazement as thy worked in tandem. Every now and then one of Bill’s minions would run at them but Ford would blast it away or Stan would strike it with his cane or fist.

“Mabel I- I don’t want to leave you here. You’re my friend,” the pudgy boy said, looking back towards the fight.

“Gideon, listen to me. This is now or never. Either we win or lose but you can still hide. Now go!” Mabel shouted at Gideon. He didn’t waste any more time before running off.

“Have I ever said you can be terrifying at times?” Dipper asked as he flipped through the notes. H found her plans and flipped through them, speechless despite the cute drawings and doodles in the margins.

“You can say it more but we have work to do,” she said and pulled him out from behind the wall.

“Enough!” Bill said as he floated to the ground. His can materialized but soon changed shape into a large sword. He began to advance of Stand and Ford.

Dipper and Mabel each picked up a stick and dragged them over the ground, drawing out the banishing symbol in the dirt and dust that had gathered from all the destruction. Bill was still focused on the older twins to notice them yet.

Dipper paused to look at his Uncles just as Bill swung his sword down. “No!” Dipper called out.

Just as he thought they would be killed, Stan raised his can in defiance. Dipper was amazed that the wooden can didn’t break. Bill scoffed as if he knew something about the cane. “I told you what I would do if I got out of that cage,” Stan growled and gave the top of his cane a twist.

The sound of metal against wood could be heard and Grunkle Stan stood between Ford and Bill, a skinny sword in his hand.

“Is that-“ Ford started.

“Yeah. You know, some things in those books of yours are useful after all,” Stan smiled and readied for Bill’s next attack. Bill swung the sword again but Stan stopped it with his blade.

Dipper kept working on the symbol but he was amazed at how such a tiny sword could stop a hefty blade like Bill’s. Then he registered what Stan had said. He had Journal One for thirty years. No doubt he found something in the forest surrounding Gravity Falls.

Dipper then went back to work. He ran as fast as he could while using his stick to draw out the symbol. They had to make it incredibly large just to make sure Bill would be inside it.

Dipper looked around and saw Mabel finishing up her side. She gave a thumbs up. Dipper quickly finished off his side of the binding symbol.

They were about to take charge of distracting Bill when they heard two yells of pain. Dipper and Mabel quickly turned their heads to see that Stan’s sword had been knocked from his grasp and they were being held in the air next to each other by invisible binds. Bill’s sword floated close to their necks.

“Give it up, kids! You can’t beat me!” Bill yelled out, squeezing his open palm closed slightly. The sword moved closer to them until it was pressed against the skin of their necks.

“Grunkle Stan and Ford!” Mabel called out readying her grappling hook. Dipper, who grabbed onto the sleeve of her sweater, stopped her from charging in.

“Mabel! Get out of here!” Ford yelled at the girl.

“Do as he says, sweetie!” Stan added.

Dipper could see the tears forming in her eyes. He could only imagine the kind of battle her mind was having. “We can’t leave people behind…” she mumbled to her brother.

Dipper and Mabel then acted as if they were running away but went to opposite ends of their binding circle. They had just placed their hands inside the circle when Bill pointed his finger and shot a beam of light at the ground. A fire appeared directly below him and it spread far out to the point where Dipper and Mabel had to roll away.

They looked at their work at Dipper collapsed to his knees. “Like I said, it’s over! You’ve lost and you were going to throw away the lives of your uncles as if they were nothing?”

Bill let out a laugh as he made two new cages appear and tossed Ford and Stan into them unceremoniously.

“As for you two… You are never going to bother me again,” Bill roared and raised both hands above his head. A massive fireball appeared in his hands while Dipper looked on in amazement and horror.

“Any last words, kids?” Bill asked.

Dipper saw Mabel reach for the walkie-talkie tucked into the sleeve of her sweater. Dipper could hear a voice but not what they were saying. Mabel looked to her brother and gave a slow nod. “I hope you like prison, Bill! Now Dipper!”

Dipper placed his hands on the ground once more and Mabel did the same. They then began to chant the ancient binding spell. Their eyes began to glow white and their bodies became rigid. There was no going back now that they started. _“_ _Triangulum ruinam tui . Nemini dantes ullam corporis carcer est. Nos ruinam tui . Nemini dantes ullam animi carcer est. Nos ruinam tui . Misimus te . Nos ruinam tui . Et undo de opere vestro. Nos ruinam tui . Nos ruinam tui . Nos ruinam tui!”_

While they chanted, Dipper was aware of Bill screaming. He was aware of the air changing and clouding his sensed. He was aware of everything and nothing at the same time. The last thing he was aware of was both his and Mabel’s bloodcurdling screams floating through the air before darkness consumed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The translation of what they are saying is not exact as it was used through Google Translate, so there are probably several errors for the translation. The translation I was going for is, "Triangle, we trap you. We give our bodies as a prison. We trap you. We give our minds as a prison. We trap you. We cast you down. We trap you. We undo your work. We trap you. We trap you. We trap you."
> 
> Almost done now. Just one more chapter then the epilogue.


	8. Chapter 8

There was darkness. There was pain. There were footsteps. Mabel didn’t want to open her eyes yet. She was supposed to be dead. That’s what Great Uncle Ford had said could happen if they did the spell. She had died and Dipper was somewhere. She had to find Dipper.

There was darkness. There was pain. There was beeping. There were footsteps coming closer. Mabel didn’t open her eyes for she knew she was dead. Whatever was coming towards couldn’t be alive.

There was darkness. There was pain. The footsteps stopped next to her. The beeping increased. There was a voice. “Mabel? Sweetie, are you awake?”

There was light. There was pain. There was Grunkle Stan and Ford next to her bed. The beeping increased even more. She smiled. “Hey… Did we win?” She mumbled, voice quiet and strained.

Grunkle Stan nodded and reached out to place a hand on the top of her head, “Yeah… We did…”

“Good…” She mumbled. She strained to sit up but a spark of pain coursed through her entire body. The beeping went crazy for a moment and a glimpse to her left revealed a heart monitor.

“Don’t strain yourself, kiddo. Here,” he said and pushed a button on her bed and began to raise it up until she was sitting up a bit.

She looked around the room and noticed the second bed. Dipper was in it, but his eyes were closed. It worried her until she saw his heart monitor was beeping steadily. “Dipper?” She said, looking back to her Uncles.

“He’s fine,” Ford said. “He woke up a few hours ago but fell back to sleep soon after. You two gave us quite a scare.”

“What happened?” She muttered, settling back into the bed with a groan.

“Wish to do the honors, poindexter?” Stan asked.

“I suppose so, but first I want to congratulate you on such a remarkable plan. While you were sleeping, Ms. Corduroy made her way here and told me all about your plans.” Ford smiled. Mabel liked seeing them getting along instead of fighting.

“As you said the spell, Bill began to scream. He was fighting every step of the way. That fire he lit to destroy your diversion symbol was brilliant, Mabel. It also was what finished him off. That fire leapt into the sky and surrounded him like a cage. It then turned blue as he fell into the earth and the ground around you started to glow.

“The rift then closed up, but in the process it created a giant vacuum that sucked up all of Bill’s minions. They disappeared along with the rift, just like we suspected would happen.

“Once they were gone, the ground began to shake and you two were screaming. The lights began to circle you and crawl up your arms in strange patterns…” Ford trailed off and looked down at her.

She then looked at her arms and noticed they had bandages on the upper parts of her arms. If the itchiness of her back and chest were anything to go by, she had them there too.

“We were worried when you both passed out. We hopped into the first car we saw that wasn’t wrecked and drove out of town. We came to this hospital and you have been here since,” Stan continued for his brother.

“How long?” Mabel said.

They were both quiet for the time being. They shared a look before Stan spoke up. “Three days. You two have been asleep for three days.”

That came as a shock and Mabel’s body tried to sit up but the sudden movement only made her wince and make a whining sound. She settled back into the bed and groaned. “Mom and dad?”

Ford then stepped up again. “That’s the good news. Since the rift broke, it's as if no time has passed. Time reversed itself and everything is as it should be. Well... other than the wrecked town. But your parents are fine, Mabel.”

The comforted her. She inched her hand to the button and began to lower herself again. She suddenly felt very tired. “Can I go back to sleep now?” 

“Of course. Just rest up. We’ll be here when you wake up,” Grunkle Stan said and pulled the covers back over her arms. She was asleep in in less than a minute.

* * *

 

Stan rubbed at his eyes and sunk into the booth in the cafeteria. He was happy he had been so cheap in the past because these kids were going to need most of it for their hospital bills.

As he sipped his coffee, Ford took the seat opposite of his brother. The two locked eyes for a moment before smiling.

“Stanley, I-“ Ford started.

“Ford, I just wanna-“ Stan started at the same time.

“You first,” Ford smiled at his brother.

“I wanted to tell you again how sorry I am for everything. It’s the truth that I never meant to break your experiment all those years ago. I tried fixing it, but…” Stan trailed off and took another sip of his coffee.

“Stanley… I know. I realized it long ago but I had always been too ashamed of my actions to admit it. I was ashamed and proud to admit when I made a mistake. Even- even when Dad threw you out of the house, I heard what you said, but…” He shook his head and looked out across the cafeteria. It was late at night so they were the only ones there except for the woman manning the cash register.

“Stanley… You don’t have to move out of the Shack. I want us to be brothers again,” Ford muttered.

Stan pursed his lips and looked down into his coffee cup. He tilted his cup a bit and made the liquid swirl around the edges of the plastic.

Stan let the silence linger for a bit longer until he noticed Ford was fidgeting in his seat.

“Alright… but on one condition,” Stan finally said.

“Name it,” Ford replied.

Stan looked back out across the hospital cafeteria and scratched the back of his head. His fez had been lost somewhere and he felt strange without it. He then looked back to his brother and smiled. “You have to give me a high-six.”

Ford looked at Stan with disbelief before smiling brightly and laughing. “Of course. I think I can do that. 

The two brothers gave each other a high six then spent the next half hour discussing the living arrangements.

* * *

 

Two days later, the twins were able to sit up on their own. They could barely walk so they had to use wheelchairs. That almost resulted in an extended stay when they tried to get into a hallway joust.

Mabel was sitting in bed knitting a new sweater while Dipper was doodling in a sleek black journal. It had been a gift from Great Uncle Ford. The fireball that Bill had thrown had accidently made Dipper’s backpack catch fire and destroyed the journals. He thought Dipper could do a good job of replacing them.

Dipper had thought it an amazing opportunity and began to work, but only on the condition that Mabel could help. They were a team and Dipper wished he hadn’t been so stupid before the rift.

He was putting a detail of events of what transpired over the summer in the front of the book for him to always remember. He wrote everything from the gnomes, to the Gideon-bot, and Bill’s defeat.

His favorite part was how Mabel managed to trick Bill. Her notes were surprisingly detailed for a change. She had the entire town dig a giant circle in the ground to act as the base for the symbol. It had taken them eight days to complete but they had done it. The manotaurs, gnomes, unicorns, fairies, and all the other magical creatures helped the town because it was as much their home as it was theirs.

The rift itself had been part of the seal. The cross it made encompassed the twon perfectly and Bill had thought he was destroying their hopes but only sealed his fate when he threw that fireball.

Dipper looked over to his sister and smiled. She was brilliant.

He closed his journal and put it to the side. He then inched his way to the edge of his bed and slipped into his wheel chair. It was getting easier every time he did it. By the next day, he thought he could be walking.

“Where you going, bro bro?” Mabel asked, putting her knitting to the side.

“There’s a gazebo outside next to a pond. I thought we could go outside and get some fresh air,” Dipper said, pointing towards the window.

“Sounds great. Just give me a second,” Mabel smiled and scooted off the bed. She was faster than Dipper and could already take a few steps but only with help. It made him happy to know she was improving.

Together, Mabel and Dipper rolled down the hall and stopped at the nurse’s station to let them know what they were doing. Dipper made sure to tell them that if anyone came looking for them that they’d be in the inner courtyard.

The way the hospital was built was in the shape of a square. In the center of that square was a empty area that had been converted into a courtyard for the patients to get fresh air if they needed or wanted it. Dipper had seen it from their window and had wanted to go down to it.

They wheeled over the paths to the gazebo. It had been built to allow for wheelchairs to roll inside so both Dipper and Mabel were thankful that they wouldn’t have to try and walk yet.

Dipper leaned his head back and sighed, a smile spread across his face. “Man… We saved the world, Mabel… Can you believe that? And no one will ever know.”

Mabel was staring into the nearby pond at two fish chasing each other. “We know, Dipper. All of Gravity Falls knows. I don’t think I really want to anyone else knowing. Makes me feel like a super hero.”

Dipper laughed at that comment but nodded in agreement. She was right. They were heroes but the rest of the world would never know. They were like super heroes.

“Kids by day, monster hunters by night,” Dipper said, holding out his hand to his sister.

“Mystery Twins for life,” Mabel responded and happily took his hand. 

_‘Mystery Twins for life,’_ Dipper thought happily.

* * *

 

“Mabel, how many times do I have to say not to push yourself? You may be free to walk but that doesn’t mean to run,” Stan called out as Mabel jumped out of the car and moved towards the gymnasium.

They had been released from the hospital the previous day and today was hers and Dipper’s birthday.

“Can’t help it, Grunkle Stan! I’m just so excited for the party!” She called back and rushed back to pull Dipper along with her.

“I don’t know anything about a party,” Stan smiled then looked to Ford who had just closed the door of the car. “Do you know anything, poindexter?”

Ford scratched his chin and gave a theatrical look of wonder, “Not that I recall.”

Dipper laughed at them just as Mabel pushed open the doors with a grunt.

There was a loud ‘surprise’ called out and then cheers as the twins walked into the gymnasium. It looked like the entire town had shown up. There was Lazy Susan and Toby Determined conversing with each other next to the punch bowl. Mayor Tyler and Manly Dan were watching one of Dan’s sons beating up a piñata and cheering when he ripped the head off of it. Then there was Wendy’s group of friends all off to one side of the room. They all gave a wave to the twins, except Robbie who just gave an inclination of his head to acknowledge them.

Mabel actually felt happy for turning into a teenager.

“Oh thank you, Grunkle Stan!” Mabel said and threw her arms around him. She ignored the pain that shot up her arms and back for the time being.

“Hey, we’re family. That’s what we do for each other, right?” He said, before ruffling her hair and shooing her away, “Go have fun, kiddo.”

Mabel gave a look back to Grunkle Stan who was talking with Ford. Mabel would always be happy to see them get along.

Mabel scanned the crowd until she spotted him. He was sitting in a folding chair that was pushed up against the wall. She was still getting used to the short hair and t-shirts but she would manage. “Gideon! I was worried when you didn’t come to the hospital.”

“Oh! Hi Mabel,” he smiled and slid off his seat. He smoothed down the front of his shirt like it was a suit, but old habits must die hard. “About that… I would have come but with what I did… I had to sort of some legal trouble again. I’m still in trouble with Johnny Law but with my service to the town, my sentence has been changed to house arrest and community service.”

Mabel looked down and saw the flashing ankle bracelet. He was still a prisoner but at least he’d be somewhere other than a prison cell. “That’s great! I mean, that you no longer have to be in prison. You know what? I can bezazzle the sensor if you want?”

“Really? That’d be awfully nice of you, marsh- …Mabel,” Gideon corrected and smiled.

Mabel smiled back and looked around. That’s when she saw Dipper with Pacifica. When he caught her looking, she winked at him, which caused his face to blush. The next moment, Pacifica was dragging him off to the dance floor.

“So when are you going home?” Gideom asked, bringing her attention back to him.

Mabel mentally counted the days and sighed, “Four days. That’s when the bus for Piedmont leaves.”

“Now that’s not right. We just become friends and you have to leave?” Gideon whined a bit.

“I know, but maybe I can visit at Christmas, but I guarantee I’ll be back next summer,” she assured and patter Gideon on the shoulder. “Now come on. I want you to meet Candy and Grenda.”

Mabel grabbed Gideon by the hand and pulled him around the room until she saw her friends. Mabel introduced the girls to the new Gideon. He was polite and he even danced with Candy. Grenda had denied the offer as she was loyal to Marius.

While they were distracted, Mabel slipped away to sit down. Her body was giving out already from the excitement and it wasn’t long till Dipper was right there with her.

“Some party…” he said, looking at the crowd.

“Yeah. No zombies this time,” she added, remembering the last party they had at the shack.

“No secret agents either,” Dipper said, slumping back against his chair.

“How are you feeling, Dipper?” Mabel asked after a minute of silence passed between them.

“Tired and a bit sore. My bandages itch like crazy. I can’t wait till we can take them off,” he groaed and scratched his shoulder.

“Yeah… Same,” she laughed and reached behind her to scratch her back. “Who knew burns hurt so much?”

“I’m sure we have something for the discomfort. I’m just happy we managed to survive it all,” he continued. His eyes drifted back to Pacifica, a smile on his face.

“Get back out there and dance. I’m just gonna step outside for some air,” Mabel smiled and walked towards the door.

Once outside, Mabel took several deep breaths and leaned back against the gymnasium. Her eyes fixed on the sun as it began to dip behind the trees. The town was still a wreck but there were signs of rebuilding already happening.

She was about to go back inside when she heard her name being called.

“Who’s there?” She asked, body going on the defensive.

“Mabel! It’s me!” Jeff the Gnome said as he came out of the trees. Right behind him came several other gnomes and finally Waddles.

Mabel squealed in delight to see her precious pig and he instantly ran over to her. Mabel gave the pig a hug and looked to Jeff, “Thank you so much for keeping him safe, Jeff!”

“Oh, it was nothing,” he blushed and kicked up a bit of dirt.

“No. It means a lot to me. Come here,” she said, wiggling a finger for him to come closer.

Once he was close enough, Mabel scooped him up and gave Jeff a big hug. Then she gave the leader a single kiss on the cheek.

“Don’t think that means I’m gonna be your queen. I’m just thankful for what you did for me and my friends. It means a lot to me,” she smiled down at the gnome.

“I figured that. Besides... Like you said that day we met. We’re a bunch of gnomes and you are human. It wouldn’t work out,” he smiled. “But can my friend get a hug too? That was a nice one and I want them to know how it was.”

Mabel made her lips pucker a bit then nodded, “I don’t see why not.”

“And a kiss?” Jeff added.

“Do I need to get the leaf blower?”

Jeff jumped back a bit and held up his hands in defense. “Just a joke, Mabel. Sorry.”

Half an hour later, Mabel was still outside when Stan came to look for her. She had a line of gnomes in front of her, some of them holding tiny trinkets, and she was hugging each one before moving on to the next one.

“Whatcha’ doing there, pumpkin?” Stan asked.

“Thanking some friends. I’m almost done here,” Mabel smiled and hugged another gnome.

“Carry on then,” Stan said, leaning against the building and watching, as each gnome would run off into the forest with giddy laughter once they received their hug.

Another ten minutes passed before the last gnome ran off into the forest. Jeff looked up at Mabel and smiled, “We’ll never forget you. Thank you for saving all of us.” He then turned of his toes and ran after his friends.

“Gnomes are weird,” Stan groaned and took a sip of his punch.

“True, but they give awesome gifts,” Mabel said and held up the small stack of gems and trinkets she had collected. Picking through, she offered Stan up one of the brightly colored gems. “Here. This could help out with rebuilding the shack.” She then picked up one that seemed to change colors under the streetlamp, “And this one for an expansion if there isn’t enough room for both you and Ford.”

Stan started to snatch them from her hands but stopped himself in time. He then gently took them and held them up to the light to see. With a heavy sigh, he pulled her into a hug, “Thanks, kiddo.”

Mabel winced when he hugged her. The pain on her back and arms was ever present but she ignored it for now so she could hug her Grunkle. “Thank you, Grunkle Stan. For everything.”

“Don’t mention it. I just wish I could have done a better job of taking care of you,” Stan said, releasing Mabel from his arms. She scratched the bandages on her shoulders to ease some pain.

“What are you talking about? You did a fantastic job!” Mabel said, throwing a fist in the air.

“Mabel… Look at yourself. You and Dipper both are injured. It should have been me and Ford in your place,” Stan argued, but Mabel just shook her head at him.

“No. We did what we had to. We had to put an end to Bill or the entire world would have been at his mercy. Someone had to put that tortilla chip in his place,” Mabel smiled and took Stan by the hand. “Come on, we should get back to the party.”

_‘Enjoy the party,’_ came a voice from somewhere nearby. It didn’t sound like Stan so she looked around but shrugged when she couldn’t see anyone. Probably just her imagination.

* * *

 

Dipper awoke the next morning in a daze. He sat up with a groan but happy to feel not as much pain in his back and arms. He looked up and saw Mabel still sound asleep on her bed.

They were in a large hotel room and they each had their own bed. Stan and Ford had already gone out going by their empty beds.

Dipper slipped out of his bed and went to the bathroom. His bandages were driving him crazy and he felt some fresh air would be good on his skin. He picked at the tape that held the bandages across his chest in place until it was loose enough, and then the bandages just unraveled from his torso. The itchy fabric off his chest felt so much better.

He scratched his chest and then turned around so his back was to the mirror. Looking over his shoulder, his eyes widened at what he saw. “Mabel! Wake up!”

Dipper couldn’t take his eyes off the offending mark on his back. He could hear Mabel shuffling around and then her feet on the ground. He could see her approaching from his view of the mirror.

She was rubbing the sleep from her eyes when she looked up at him. “What’s up dippin sauce? Why so- Oh!” Her eyes looked past Dipper to the mirror and she saw his back.

Dipper looked at each scratch and burn mark. It looked like a brand. There was a circle surrounded by jagged lines that could be flames and in the center was the image of his dreams. Bill Cipher. The triangle had a distinct eye and his top hat was nestled neatly on his head. His hands were open as if in a welcoming pose and his legs bent in a way that made him look to be floating.

Dipper didn’t waste anymore time ripping the bandages off his arms. The same mark could bee seen on each shoulder but they each had the binding spell written out in the symbols from the cave instead of the flames.

“Holy cow! Dipper!” Mabel exclaimed then began to tear at the bandages on her own arms.

Once she was free, she poked at the matching marks on her own shoulders. Mabel pushed Dipper out of the bathroom then closed the door behind her. Dipper paced a bit outside before he heard Mabel scream. Dipper pounded on the door for her to open up. “Come on, Mabel!”

Mabel opened up the door with eyes wide in horror. “I have one on my back too!”

She was still in the doorway when Stan and Ford came back in the room carrying bags of food. Ford stepped forward and looked around, “What’s wrong? We heard Mabel scream. What ha- Oh!”

Dipper realized his back was to them and they had seen the mark on his back. Mabel was poking at the one of her shoulder when Ford dropped to his knees in front of them.

“Shh, let me see kids,” Ford mumbled and gently ran a finger over Dipper’s back. Stan had gone to Mabel and looked at her shoulders. Dipper still felt pain in his back but without the bandages, it felt better.

Dipper had his eyes cast to the ground when he heard, _‘It’s not that bad.’_ He jerked his head up and looked around. The voice didn’t belong to anyone in the room. It sounded a bit like… but _he_ was gone.

“It’s from the spell… Those flames were all across your arms and back. I’m amazed it didn’t burn anything else on you,” Ford said and handed Dipper his shirt. Dipper slipped it over his head and went over to the bed. He then looked at Mabel who was poking at the mark as if checking to see if it was even real.

“Grunkle Stan, does it look bad?” Mabel mumbled as she lifted up the back of her shirt just enough for the others to see. Dipper cast an eye to the side and frowned at seeing his sister like that. He was supposed to protect her but now her skin was scarred up like his.

“It’s not that bad,” Stan said flatly. It was bad to see on someone so young. How were they going to explain this to their parents? That was something Dipper was not looking forward to.

“W- would you kids like breakfast?” Ford said, trying to ease the tension in the room.

“Sounds good,” Dipper nodded and slid off his bed.

Ford and Stan then gathered up the bags they brought in and sat in the middle of the room with them. Stan pulled out some paper plates from a bag while ford opened up packages of muffins and other pastries.

They all tasted the same to Dipper as his thoughts were on the marks. He hardly ate because he was so distracted and he could tell Mabel was as well. She had hardly touched her donut and it was covered in sprinkles. 

It was going to a long day.

* * *

“Hey, Grunkle Ford,” Mabel said as she gently kicked her feet back and forth from her chair, “What were the purpose of the symbols? It seemed like they didn’t do much in the end…”

Ford was putting a soothing cream on Mabel’s shoulders for her burns and just finished up. “Well,” he said while wiping his hands on a rag, “Are you sure about that?”

“I mean, it was me and Dipper that finished it, but you wouldn’t question it if that wasn’t the case.”

“Good thinking,” he nodded. “You see, every person played a part in the end. You and your brother, your friends, and me and Stan. We all played a part no matter how small. You and Dipper may have sealed Bill away but what did every one else do?”

Mabel pursed her lips in thought then smiled, “Made sure it was safe. Robbie, Soos, and Mr. McGucket all helped get people out of town. Wendy protected us. Pacifica was brave. Gideon… he let me go.”

“That’s right. Now off to bed with you,” Ford said and tucked her in before walking over to his own. 

_‘Everyone had a role to play. Even me,_ ’ Ford thought before going to sleep.

* * *

 

Mabel dreamt that night that she was in a meadow. She picked flowers until she saw Dipper on the edge. She stood to her feet and chased after him.

They then began to run through the woods, trying to hunt down another creature for Dipper’s book until the came to a tree with a large tree stump.

The stump was a large size but what was sitting on it made them gasp in surprise. It was that stupid yellow triangle. He was sitting with his legs crossed and leaning back on one arm in a pose that oozed arrogance.

“Nice to see you two again. I’m sealed away for barely a week and you are dream walking? Not bad,” Bill said and floated up a few feet into the air.

Dipper instantly took a defensive stance and jumped in front of Mabel. “How are you here? We defeated you!”

“Sheesh, Pine Tree. Defeated me is right but you bond your bodies to keep me sealed. I’m inside both of you right now. Without powers and without any way to control you,” Bill continued, waving his hand in disinterest.

Mabel stepped out from behind Dipper and scowled at Bill. “Then how are you here?”

“Are you dense? How could you have tricked me? Ugh… Let me explain,” Bill groaned and widened his eye. He then cast a projection onto the ground for the kids to see. On it, pictures began to flash of their final battle with Bill.

“That spell you performed was a binding spell. You read the translation so you knew what you were saying. The spell didn’t destroy me, but simply forced me into a state of powerlessness. I may be in your bodies, but I am completely powerless. If I could, I would turn your dreams into nothing but nightmares for the rest of your lives,” he groaned just as the projection disappeared.

“So that was you I heard at the party!” Mabel shouted and pointed an accusing finger at Bill.

“And when we discovered the marks on our bodies,” Dipper added.

“Correct and correct. How do you like those by the way? Such a shame only your Uncles can see the artwork. Everyone else will just see what looks like a bad rash until your body heals. Although you have the art work for the rest of your life,” Bill explained. He then began to laugh and point at them, “At least I get some sort of consolation from this. At least I can annoy you two for all eternity!”

“Shut up, Bill,” Dipper groaned.

His laughing stopped immediately but the soft glow that always increased when he spoke continued. Bill noticed it too and looked distressed. He then narrowed his eye and raised his hands above his head and shook them while his body took on a red tint. Mabel thought he was trying to shout.

Mabel shifted her weight a bit and had an idea. If Bill was bound to them then maybe they controlled him. “Speak,” she said.

Instantly Bill’s scream filled the air. Once he could hear himself, his color returned to normal and he relaxed. “Don’t do that again,” he growled.

“Or what? You already said you are powerless,” Dipper smirked and crossed his arms.

“Then I won’t teach you anything. With my powers gone, they had to go somewhere, and you two confirm it. Although you mortals will never be able to do everything I could,” Bill glowed and rubbed his hands together in excitement.

“Teach us?” Mabel asked.

“It’s a trick, Mabel. You know what he can do,” Dipper warned.

“Maybe it is a trick, but how can you have a conversation like this? It’s dream walking kid. The spell put a stronger link between you two than there already was so that makes it easier for you to enter each other’s dreams. Not to mention the twin thing probably helps,” Bill continued, waving his hand.

“What if he isn’t lying?” Mabel muttered to Dipper.

“Mabel…” Dipper reminded her.

“Tell you what… I’ll give you a while to think it over. You’ll see I’m right. I’ll show up again when you are ready. In the meantime, I’ll be hanging out in Shooting Star’s head. All those colors are so chaotic. I love it,” he laughed and flew directly at her face.

Right before he could hit her, she awoke and sat up in bed breathing hard. She looked through the darkness and noticed Dipper was sitting up in bed as well.

They looked at each other and frowned.

“Dream walking?” Mabel asked, not sure if it was real or not.

“Uh-oh,” Dipper replied. 

Needless to say, they didn’t go back to sleep that night, and Mabe could have sworn she heard Bill laughing in her head.

* * *

 

Stan punched the floor in frustration. That yellow bastard was still around and now he lived inside his niece and nephew.

He had known something was wrong when he had woken up to see them already awake. They were sitting on the same bed and talking in hushed tones when he sat up with a groan. The looks on their faces were already enough to put him on edge.

When they told him what happened in their dreams, he woke Ford up for the twins to tell him.

Ford had looked down at the ground and said, “I was afraid of that happening…”

Dipper and Mabel had looked at Ford in shock but Stan had picked Ford up by the collar of his shirt in anger. “You knew this would happen?”

“I had my suspicions. This is precisely why I wanted us to do it, Stanley! We are old. We wouldn’t have to live a full lifetime with him in our heads. But them… They didn’t deserve that. They are too young,” Ford mumbled and looked sullenly at the twins.

Dipper and Mabel had gone to sit back on the bed and Stan had released Ford. Ford should have said something earlier. ‘Stupid trust issues,’ Stan had thought to himself.

“Kids… Why not go to the diner? Here, my treat,” Stan said and gave the twins enough cash for breakfast.

They knew they were just being sent out of the hotel but they didn’t argue. They had been gone an hour and Stan had been pacing the floor and stomping occasionally. He was currently sitting on the floor and punching the carpet in frustration.

Ford had let his brother steep in his frustration since the kids left. Stan was happy for that much. When he could no longer find the will to be angry, Stan felt Ford’s hand on his shoulder. “I- I’m sorry. It’s too late. There is nothing that can be done.”

Stan gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut. He didn’t want to think anymore.

* * *

 

At the diner, Dipper and Mabel were greeted warmly by everyone inside. Some windows were still missing glass and allowed a breeze into the diner but it had been built back enough for food to be served.

Dipper and Mabel sat at the counter and each got a plate of pancakes. When they received them, they were given their bill from Lazy Susan. It simply said:

_'On the house for the heroes.'_

Dipper and Mabel gave each other a high five and looked around for the syrup. Dipper saw it further down the counter and reached for it but it was just out of reach.

He was about to slide down to get it when he saw the syrup move. He retracted his hand a bit but then began to reach once more. The movement was slow but it was happening. Once the syrup had slid all the way to his hand, he looked at Mabel who looked back in confusion.

Dipper quickly looked around to make sure nobody saw what happened. No one was starring at them so he felt safe. “Interesting…” Dipper mumbled while Mabel began to drizzle the syrup over her pancakes.

“I still don’t trust him,” Mabel said, shoving a bite of pancakes in her mouth.

* * *

 

“Come on, Dipper! How did you do it?” Mabel whined as she sat back on the log. 

After breakfast, they had decided to go for a walk. She thought it would be good to give their grunkles some time to themselves. On their walk, they discussed what happened in the diner and if there was a way they could do it again.

Mabel watched her brother stretch out his hand and make a grunting noise. He had been trying to make a stick move for over twenty minutes now.

“I don’t know… I just wanted to try and reach for the syrup and it moved,” Dipper shrugged and held up his hand again.

Mabel huffed and looked around the forest. They would be leaving in two days and she was not ready yet. Looking around, Mabel noticed a shiny rock about five feet away from where she was sitting. She reached out her hand and began to move closer. She didn’t have to do much because the rock began to lift from the ground and into her hand moments later.

Mabel looked at her hand then to Dipper. He had his back to her so he hadn’t seen what she did. “Dipper! I did it!”

“Did what?” Dipper asked, dropping his hand. 

“I made this rock move! Can you believe it?” Mabel dropped the rock on the ground and acted as if she was going to reach for it but it started to lift off the ground. Once it was in her hand, she smiled at Dipper.

“How? I’ve been trying to do that since we left the diner,” Dipper said, voice a bit annoyed that she did it with ease.

“I don’t know… I just wanted the rock and thought of picking it up. Not really thinking about it,” Mabel shrugged and dropped it again and once more picked it up by making it float.

Mabel looked at Dipper who scratched his head and looked to be in thought. Suddenly, he threw out his hand towards the stick once more. A few seconds passed and the stick began to slowly move towards Dipper. Once it was in his hand, he held it above his head like a trophy. “Oh man! That’s it! Mabel, you have to want something! You can’t just try to force it but it’s like moving an arm.”

‘ _Well done! You figured it out,’_ the familiar voice rang out in Mabel’s head. Going by Dipper’s look, he could hear it too. Mabel lifted up the sleeve of her sweater and saw that her burn had a small yellow glow to it.

“I thought you said you’d leave us alone until we thought it over,” Dipper cried out, looking down at his own burn.

_‘Yeah, well… I got bored. Thought I’d check up on you two. Seem to be figuring things out pretty quickly. Knew you were too clever for your own good,’_ Bill scoffed. Their burns glowed a bit brighter.

“We don’t want your help, Bill. We aren’t going to be your pawns,” Dipper argued. He waved his stick around but Mabel couldn’t help but smile at it. There was nothing to swing at and it just looked silly. 

_‘Sheesh. Can you do anything other than be angry? Man, and they say I have rage issues,’_ Bill laughed.

_‘Look kids… That spell you did… It didn’t just trap me to your bodies. It’s killed me. Once you two die, I die. I’ll disappear off to wherever I go. So, I thought… ‘Hey, Bill! Why not teach these kids some thing so maybe they won’t kill themselves with the powers they know nothing on how to control?’ So, by helping you, I prevent my eventual demise into nothingness from happening sooner rather than later, meat sacks,’_ Bill explained. If he was visible, she could picture him swinging his cane and eye narrowed in an arrogant manner.

“We still don’t trust you,” Mabel said, crossing her arms over her chest.

_‘Good. It would be stupid of you to trust me. Now, do we have a deal?’_


	9. Epilogue

Dipper and Mabel didn’t take the deal that day. Instead, they continued to play in the woods and practice the first power they discovered. By then end of that day, both twins could pick themselves off the ground and rise to about five feet above the ground.

The pain from their battle faded and when they asked Soos and Wendy if they saw anything on their shoulders, they didn’t see anything. That put their worries about their parents seeing the seals away no matter what Bill had said.

Once the twins went home, they spent the next few months discovering more powers that the binding spell gave them. Where Dipper had precognition, Mabel had received telepathy. Board games were never the same after that.

Once Christmas had rolled around, Dipper and Mabel had both learned to dream walk with ease. They would walk together or into the dreams of their peers. Mabel would often go into the dreams of her latest crush and then the next day say she was the girl of their dreams. It always made Dipper internally groan.

Winter and spring went by slow. Once the summer came, the twins arrived back in Gravity Falls. The Mystery Shack had been fully repaired and their uncles were getting along. Stan had even convinced Ford to help out with the tourists.

Once they were all settled in, the twins began to tell the uncles exactly what they had learned since leaving Gravity Falls and even gave demonstrations. Ford and Stan had instantly made it a rule not to use their powers in the house.

Dipper and Mabel spent that summer filling out the new journals. Where Great Uncle Ford had his six finger hand, this one had Mabel’s shooting star and Dipper’s birthmark. This was their journal and nothing could change that.

Years passed and Dipper and Mabel’s abilities only grew. They filled up the journals and eventually just moved to Gravity Falls once they graduated high school. Bill was ever present.

Dipper and Mabel eventually got their brands tattooed to fill with color. He had drawn out what they wanted and went to the nearest tattoo parlor. Dipper’s back had Bill’s ever watching eye surrounded by blue flames. He then decided to have his pine tree symbol on his shoulder blade.

Mabel had opted only for shoulders to have Bill drawn in with the Wheel of Intrigue on one shoulder and the symbols from the cave on the other. Then because Dipper had gotten his pine tree, Mabel decided to get her shooting star on her ankle.

Needless to say, Bill was pleased to see them adding color to their otherwise pasty bodies.

Over the years, he had offered his deal again and again but every time they would say no. They were managing just fine without him.

Bill had spent the majority of his remaining years going between their heads and gossiping with the twins. Whenever Mabel would go on a date, he would tell Dipper who it was and the details. When Dipper proposed to Pacifica, Bill told Mabel and she instantly got to work on an engagement party.

He didn’t know when it began to happen but Bill actually started to like the kids.

More time passed and Dipper and Mabel were running the Mystery Shack for themselves. They would use their powers to improve on the show and provide parlor tricks with actual floating objects. Gideon eventually came to work with the twins and proved to be an excellent bookkeeper. Dipper decided he liked the man when he was being a friend and not a creepy stalker towards his sister. The three soon started to make more money than Stan could when he was with them.

Forty years passed and Mabel was sitting on the front porch of the Shack. She was reclining her head back and watching the leaves on the trees start to change colors. The gnomes had become accustomed to them so every now and then she would see one run around the yard then disappear back into the trees. Feeling at ease, she slipped into her dreams.

“Another nap? That’s three in one day. Did you miss me that much?” Bill teased and floated up next to Mabel.

“I’m an old woman, Bill. I get tired easily,” she laughed and looked out over the landscape of her dreams. It had not changed much since she was twelve. It was just as bright and colorful as ever. The only difference now being Stan and Ford would appear every time. They would always be working in the shack or helping each other on a science project just as she remembered growing up. She missed them terribly.

“Yeah well, I’m over a trillion years old and yet I’m still spry as ever,” Bill laughed again and tussled the top of Mabel’s grey hair. “If you had taken that deal all those years ago, you wouldn’t have worried about growing old.”

Mabel tilted her head to the side, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Ah, you are never going to take it so might as well tell you,” Bill said and waved a hand in a dismissive manner. “The deal would let me teach you to control my powers, but in the end, I would eventually be reborn. All my knowledge of the universe would go to you two. You are your brother would have become dream demons like me once you died.”

“Jerk,” Mabel laughed and pushed Bill a bit.

“Eh, what do you expect? I’m a liar,” Bill shrugged and floated on ahead of Mabel.

“Then how do I know it won’t still happen? How do I know you aren’t lying now?” She called after him.

Bill stopped and turned around to look at her. “Guess you’ll just have to find out. Now, enjoy your dreams, Star!”


End file.
